Inception
by Anisoka21
Summary: When Anakin loses his beloved one and almost his child, the only thing he craves is revenge. Will he kill everyone to have his revenge? Or will he investigate?
1. Chapter 1

"Snips, are you alright?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'm fine, Ani." She did a fake yawn. "Just a bit tired." Ahsoka told me as I embraced her. Suddenly, the baby kicked which made both, Ahsoka and I, flinch away from each other by a few inches. "Whoa!" She laughed.

I hugged Ahsoka again and chuckled. "I guess _someone_ doesn't _like liars._" I teased.

She arched an eyemark. "I am _not_ a _liar_." Ahsoka giggled, smacking my shoulder playfully.

I shrugged. "Well," I, then, lifted her (Bridal Style). She screamed in surprise and happiness. "If you're really _that_ tired,_ you_, my beautiful wife, should rest. If you don't Plo would probably beat the crap out of me."

She laughed. "He wouldn't dare. Unless I'd let him. But I'll never do that to you. Ever." Ahsoka whispered, touching my cheek as I laid her in bed.

"I know that, Love." I admitted lying down as well.

She gazed outside the window, playing with my fingers after I wrapped my arms around her, eyeing the moon. I heard her sigh. "Why is the moon so… _alone?_" She questioned

I smiled, kissing her cheek as she began to drift to sleep.

**The next morning…**

Ahsoka came along with me to say goodbye at the lower landing platform. She glared down the entire time not meeting my gaze.

"Ahsoka? I sense you're uneasy. What is it?" I asked.

"Oh…uh, err…" She sighed, finally looking up. "Oh, nothing… Ani let me come with you. If I'm not with you who else would have your back?"

I gazed down to smile at her. "Stay here, be careful, get some rest."

"What if I get lonely?" Ahsoka asked, tears forming and leaving her beautiful cyan eyes.

I immediately wiped them away, embracing her afterwards. "Shh, Shh, don't cry, love." I pulled away slightly. "Just look at the moon every night. Think of me, cause I'll be doing the same thing every night."

She nodded, sniffing. Her eyes were red, swollen, and tired. "I love you, Anakin."

I hugged her again, trying to hold back the tears. "I'll see you soon, Snips. When I come back we'll have each other again. We can run away…_ together_. Just you and I. The baby…" I promised her. "Keep the bond open, alright?"

Ahsoka nodded. "'Kay, love you."

"Love you, too, sweetheart."

Ahsoka smiled. "Get going, Ani. Obi-Wan's getting annoyed."

I burst into laughter. "Alright, see you, love." I kissed her cheek again. "I love you."

Again the tears came running down like a waterfall. "I love you, too."

I let go of her hand, slowly, (not wanting to) and headed towards the Republic Gunship. I kept my eyes locked onto her as the ship rose from the ground. "I love you!" I called back, before the ramp finally closed.


	2. Dreams and Attack

**Anakin's POV**

'_Ani, you're back!' Ahsoka sobbed, embracing me. 'I-I thought I l-lo-s-st you.'_

_I hugged her more tightly, but being careful with the unborn baby. I began to stroke her lek, hushing her. 'It's alright, Love. Shh, it's okay. I'm here.' _

Suddenly, Ahsoka's eyes rolled behind her head and she let out a scream of pain. Blood oozed out of her mouth. She began to choke out my name.

'_Anakin, h-help m-me!' She cried, losing her balance._

'_Ahsoka!' I yelled, trying desperately to stop the bleeding._

_Her body thrust around like a fish, desperate for water. Just before the nightmare ended Ahsoka screamed in agony._

I gasped and sat straight up. My body was soaked with sweat. I turned to let my feet dangle of the edge of the bed. My elbows rested against my thighs and my head in my hands. I clutched my hair and began to sob.

Then, I glared up to see the moon.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I lay on my bed, eyeing the moon, worrying about Anakin. I let my tears fall as they pleased as I began to drift to sleep.

_Anakin was on a blanket on the sandy ground next to the beautiful sparkling water. His head turned to see me, a smile forming upon his lips. He lifted up his right hand and his index finger beckoned me to come to him._

_My mind wanted to be cautious but my heart controlled my legs and made them sprint to him. I didn't realize I tackled him until I saw sand on his hair._

'_I am so sorry, Ani!' I apologized, babbling on._

_He stroked my cheek as he shushed me. 'It's alright, Love.'_

_I bit my lip but smiled. 'I love you.'_

'_As do I, my love.' He whispered passionately._

_As we began to kiss, we laughed._

My eyes flew open; the air stung the already red eyes. Again, I eyed the moon as the laughter of my dream echoed through my mind. The air hitched in my throat, making me shutter.

**Anakin's POV**

The following morning, Ahsoka called me from the holoprojecter. We began to talk until I noticed her voice was off.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" I questioned her.

She was about to lie, though her tears and voice made her give up. "_No,… I-I-I miss y-you. I-I-I want you to c-c-come back h-h-home!"_

I was about to speak, but she began.

"_I dreamt of you and me…together. We were happy and-." _She broke into sobs again. Then, she noticed something was troubling me. "_What is it?"_

I froze. "I…I had a nightmare, Ahsoka." I told her, tears leaving my eyes, my voice cracking. "I-I was too late to save you… You were in my arms… dying."

After a few moments of silence, Ahsoka finally spoke. "_Why is the moon so alone?" _

I smiled half-heartedly. "Why?"

"_Well, she used to have two lovers, who hated each other. Then, one day, the man who hated the 'one', told him that the moon loved flowers. Not just any flower, but a wild white rose. Little did the 'one' know, once he leaves the spirit world, he can never go back."_

The smile on my face turned into a grin.

"_The 'one' cries her name out every night, of every day." _She said

"The 'one'?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"_Yes, his name is Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One, the Hero With No Fear."_

I chuckled. "Well, I'm glad I came to the real world. If I didn't , I wouldn't have met you."

She laughed sarcastically. "_Ah, you're funny. Actually, I'm just a reckless Jedi. That got married and conceived a child with the most handsomest and caring Jedi."_

"Ahsoka, you're not just a Jedi. You're more than that… You're my wife, the only person that gives me the reason to live." I growled. "You're everything to me."

She sighed, then, she flinched from a sudden noise that was in the background. "_Oh my god!"_

"What is it?" I asked, frantically as the holoprojecter began to get static.

"_S-s-s-some- is attacking- Anakin!-No!" _She, then, screamed in pain and fear.

"Ahsoka!" I roared. I immediately got up and raced to my starfighter (we were already close to Coruscant) '_Don't worry, Ahsoka! I'm coming!'_


	3. Death and Miracle

I finally made it to the _ruined_ Jedi Temple. Tears invaded my eyes once they saw the burning building. I hopped off my starfighter and raced to a crowd that was surrounding…_someone._

"Ahsoka?" I cried, glaring around until I pushed the crowd so I could finally see who was hurt. My heart shattered into a million of pieces.

_Ahsoka._

I couldn't help but ask such a stupid question, "How is she?" I asked.

Barriss had her in her arms, though she gazed up to meet my cold stare. Barriss's eyes were filled with tears.

I fell to my knees and began to shake Ahsoka slightly. "Ahsoka? Baby, come on! P-p-p-please don't leave me! A-a-a-ahsoka!"

**Hours later…**

I eyed my wife's corpse, her face so pale… her skin was _so cold. _Tears slid down my cheeks as her body began to burn. _She's dead…she's dead…the love of my life is dead… and it is all my fault._

After the funeral, I sped walked to the war room, searching through the holomap. I tried desperately to search for some surveillance videos to see the _cold blooded _killer who murdered such a beautiful person.

In frustration, I pounded my mechanical fist on the table. "Damn it!" I hissed

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked me.

I began to laugh like an idiot. "Am I alright? Do I look like I'm alright?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Anakin, please…"

I gazed down again. "A-ahsoka…she wanted to name the baby Shmi… for me…"

Obi-Wan stayed silent.

"D-d-did she…?" I asked him.

He nodded, eyeing me. "Yes… the child is recovering but-."

I didn't listen anymore, I raced down the hallways of the Temple to the Med bay. _She's alive!_ I burst through the doors and saw my child in a clear container, full with needle on her. She looked so _fragile._

"Hey, sweetheart…" I mumbled, pressing my hand lightly against the glass that was between us. "Hey, baby."

My child smiled. She was two months early (Ahsoka was 7 months pregnant before she was…_murdered)_

"Shmi… _Ahsoka_ Skywalker." I said her entire name.

The doctor droid came up to me. "It seems your child has a medical problem."

I froze. 


	4. DDH and Thoughts

**Anakin's POV**

Well, I've found out my daughter has DDH (developmental dysplasia of the hip). Common on canines but some on human females. The droid told me she has to stay in the medical wing for _2 months_ for several of reasons. This made me worried sick everyday…

"Anakin Skywalker," The Medical Droid called my name.

I lurched up to my feet immediately and walked over to the robot. "Yes,"

The droid motioned me to the room where my baby stayed. I walked in as quickly as I could and eyed my daughter with worried eyes. "How is she?" I demanded.

"She's doing better, though we're still trying to see what we can do." The droid responded.

"Can I take her home?" I asked my face desperate.

"I'm afraid not. She still needs medical support… and if we don't do something it will cause her pain that you can't even imagine."

I nodded. "I understand…" I glanced at her again. "Can I…. hold her?"

The droid thought about it but finally agreed. "Yes, sir." The droid then left to give us alone time.

I took my daughter into my arms. "Hello, sweetie." I smiled, tears trickling down my cheeks. "It's daddy again."

She smiled a tiny one, as she stretched, making little baby noises. Her eyes flew open revealing her beautiful eyes.

Minutes later, I sang her a song as she began to drift to sleep.

'_You carry me places I'd rather be_

_Well-mannered gardens well-tempered seas_

_We're gathered in reason I should believe_

_That this is different that this isn't free_

_How could this be?_

_I'm on my way to better days_

_I'll find my faith, I'll find a way_

_I'm on my way to better days_

_I'll find my faith_

_I will slip again, and you'll find me_

_I will live again, and you'll find me_

_Run, but carry the meanings of your past_

_I'm on my way to better days_

_You'll find your faith, you'll find a way_

_You're on your way to better days_

_You'll find your faith_

_Oh_

_I'm on our way to better days_

_We'll find our faith, we'll find a way_

_We're on our way to better days,_

_We'll find our faith, we'll find a way_

_We're on our way to betters days,_

_We'll find our faith_

_I'm on my way_

_I'm on my way to better days_

_I'll find my way_

_We'll find our faith_

_Find our faith_

_Find our way_

_Our way_

_Find our way._'

Her little lips removed the cute smile off her face as she finally fell asleep. I placed her back on her tiny bed and leaned against it, seeing her sleep.

I didn't realize I was sobbing quietly. Why am I being cursed with bad luck? No, why are the people I love have the bad luck? It's all my fault… all of it!

**Obi-Wan's POV**

I watched from the doorway as Anakin sobbed. I've been watching since he got there. I couldn't talk to him right now… he's too heartbroken.

I moved away from the door and thought. Maybe, Shmi shouldn't be here… maybe she should be on Tatooine with Owen or Shili with Carolina.

Either way… she cannot stay here.


	5. The Truth and The Emotions

**Anakin's POV**

I finally got to take my daughter home after 2 months. (Thank god!) To me… staying there was like going to hell for who knows how long. I'm just glad I get to go home and… awe damn!

Obi-Wan was there in my dorm, sitting on the couch, drinking his _herb tea._ I hate tea, ugh! It's just hot water with plants in it to add flavor. Of course, that's what Mr. Negotiator calls it, I just call it crap.

He rose from his sitting position, placed his tea down on the coffee table, and eyed the sleeping child in my arms.

"Anakin, I need to talk to you." He announced, meaning every word.

I hesitated, but nodded. I strolled to my daughter's room, (that Ahsoka planned for months) and placed her to sleep. I left quickly, but quietly. I, then, turned to face him. "What's up, old man?" I joked, though I stopped laughing when his face became dead serious.

"Anakin, I'm sorry to tell you this…." He trailed off, looking away.

I froze and stared solemnly at him. "What is it?" I demanded, my voice deepened.

He took a deep breath, but final answered. "Shmi is leaving tomorrow at the start of dawn."

I began to tremble in fear, anger and depression. Tears filled my eyes. "No! She will _not _be taken away from me! I won't allow it!"

"She has no right to see you in misery!"

"Oh, so you think taking her away from me will make me better?" I asked with sarcasm. I began to laugh darkly.

Obi-Wan came to place his hand on top of my shoulder. "It's better this way, Anakin."

I jerked from his touch. "Yeah, right." My frown deepened.

"Ahsoka wouldn't mind this."

I froze, my fists balled up tightly on my sides. I turned around to _punch_ him in the face. "Don't you _dare_ drag Ahsoka into this!" I barked as he rubbed his chin.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." He began to walk away.

My emotions were all mixed up I actually shot lightning out of my fingers. Obi-Wan yelled in pain as I threw him out the door, still electrocuting him. "It's not your decision! You will not take her from me!"

**Obi-Wan's POV**

'What in the blazes just happened?' I asked myself. I didn't know… well actually I did know he would react like this. He's too loving and caring, especially when it comes to Ahsoka and Shmi.

Then, I heard something…

**Anakin's POV**

I leaned against the balcony, eyeing the city as the tears began to pour again. "I won't let them take Shmi away, Love." I, then, smirked and let out a small laugh. "I'll love you every day, 'Soka. Until I die…"

I began to coo quietly to her as I remembered our moments together until our last.

"_Crowded streets all cleared away_

_One by One_

_Hollow heroes separate_

_As they run_

_You're so cold_

_Keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while_

_Strong men die_

_Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try_

_If you find your family, don't you cry_

_In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

_You're so cold, but you feel alive_

_Lay your hand on me one last time_

_Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try_

_Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try_

_It's alright, it's alright._

_It's alright, it's alright._

_It's alright, it's alright._

_It's alright, it's alright._

_It's alright."_

I began to sob.


	6. The Decision

**Anakin's POV**

I awoke by my alarm clock, groaning as I pounded my fist on the snooze button. "Stupid clock." I grumbled, trying to sit up.

I rubbed my face and headed towards the refresher. Once I came out, a knock on the door startled me. "Just a sec." I called out, though trying not to awaken my child.

I opened the door and groaned.

_Kenobi._

"What do you want?" I demanded, my fists balling up just as they did last night. "If it's about my child, I told you that-."

"Anakin… Count Dooku is targeting your daughter next." Obi-Wan announced his expression solemn.

I froze… feeling deeply cold. I began to slowly back away. _Dooku_… he took away the love of my life and now he wants to take my child? What the-.

"Shmi needs to get away from the temple as soon as possible." He continued to say.

I thought this for a moment, sitting on the couch. I sighed, gazing up to meet his serious expression. "Alright… for her, though not because you said so."

With that I got up and cradled my daughter in my arms. My eyes began to get moist but I held them in. "Let's go visit grandma."

I made it to Shili a day later, Ahsoka's family waiting outside their home. They eyed me with sadden expressions, knowing what happened.

"Oh, Ani!" Carolina (Ahsoka's mother) cried, embracing me.

I couldn't hold back the tears, I broke into sobs. Guillermo (Ahsoka's father) took the infant from my arms as Carolina tried to comfort me.

"S-s-she's go-o-one!" I cried.

**('BREATH'-Breaking Benjamin)**

That night, I decided to stay there. Though, everything reminded me of my wife. I twisted and turned as I wept and moaned in my sleep.

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like__._

"Ahsoka, please!" I sobbed, clutching her corpse to my body. It hit me. "DOOKU!" I yelled in fury, gazing up at the sky.

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

I clutched my bed sheet as I began to sweat.

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind__._

I still remember our rocky relationship in the beginning and our conflict and conversation on Mortis.

_Is it over yet? I can't win._

I failed to save the love of my life…

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left__._

She sacrificed herself to save many lives…including our unborn child.

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

I could still feel the cold glare of her evil eyes that were filled with hate when she was overpowered by the dark side of the force.

_I'm going all the way, get away, please__**.**_

I let my whimpers quietly leave my lips.

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you._

I could've saved her but I was too late...

_This will be all over soon__._

My back arched away from the bed as she overpowered my mind.

_Pour salt into the open wound__._

She was so still… so cold once I got to her that day.

_Is it over yet? Let me in._

My eyes flew open as I sat straight up.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

Suddenly, hot, salty liquid came up to my throat. I immediately went to the restroom and began to spit out blood. "Uggh…" I glanced up, looking dead. _Lifeless…_

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you__._

My image suddenly transformed into Ahsoka as I eyed the mirror. She smiled at me warmly.

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating__._

I grinned back, happy to see her one more time.

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you. _

As she began to fade away, my vision began to blur. Soon after, I blacked out.


	7. Awake

**Anakin's POV**

I awoke and found myself in my guest room, surrounded by everyone. I started to sit up until I felt light headed. I groaned in pain and frustration.

Carolina came up to me, brushing my hair away from my sweaty face. "It's alright, Anakin. It's alright."

I began to relax… a little. "Where's Shmi?"

"She's with Guillermo downstairs…. Do you-?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I just wanted to know…"

"Is something on your mind, Ani?" She asked me, concerned.

I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. "I saw _her_, Carolina."

"What?" She smiled, thinking it's some joke.

"I _saw _her, Carolina."

Carolina sighed, knowing that Jedi can see… _some things._" She began to get up and walk out as she told me. "Alright, Anakin, get some rest… you need it."

I laughed softly. "Thanks, I'll try…"

Soon after, I began to hear one of Ahsoka's favorite songs in her language. Though, she couldn't speak it fluently, she knows what they're saying.

'_Me miras diferente_

_Me abrazas y no siento tu calor_

_Te digo lo que siento_

_Me interrumpes y terminas la oración_

_Siempre tienes la razón_

_Tu libreto de siempre tan predecible_

_Ya ya me lo se_

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

_Ya viví esta escena_

_Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no_

_Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta_

_Se quedó mi corazón_

_Tu... libreto de siempre tan repetido_

_Ya no no te queda bien_

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

_Tu el perro de siempre los mismos trucos_

_Ya ya me lo se_

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad_

_Dedicarte un verso mas está de más_

_Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual.'_

"Oh, Snips… you have _no idea_ how much I wish to be at your side… forever." I whispered to her. Again tears streamed down my cheeks.

**Carolina's POV**

I heard Anakin hearing one of my daughter's favorite songs in our native language.

"_No manches!"_ Guillermo gasped in our language. "_Pero como paso eso? Yo no savia!"_

"What?" I asked, coming down the steps.

"What this baby's condition is!" He told me.

"Yes, she has DDH. Why?"

"No one told me… not even Anakin-."

I stopped him. "Anakin… he's been through a lot, Guillermo. Don't make this harder for him. Ahsoka died and now the Separatists are after Shmi."

Guillermo glared down. "Poor guy…"

Tears filled my eyes but I held them back as I turned slightly to see Anakin and Ahsoka's wedding picture.

Both of them… _gone._


	8. Finding Out

**Anakin's POV**

I went downstairs to meet Carolina in the main room. She smiled as I came to breakfast.

"Good morning, Anakin." Carolina greeted warmly.

I bowed respectfully before I sat down. "Morning, everyone."

Guillermo eyed me with concern. This made me feel uncomfortable.

After breakfast, I had to leave. To tell you the truth… it wasn't easy. I inhaled deeply as we walked out the building before turning around to kiss my daughter's forehead.

Her little hand clutched my index finger. I held back the tears and began to slip away as I told her. "I love you, my Shmi."

As I turned around, my daughter began to wail. My body became tense and shook slightly. '_Don't look back. You'll be back in a few days. Don't look back.'_

I finally made it to my starfighter and began to head back home, not glancing back.

"Artoo, take over for a while, would you?" I asked.

R2 beeped in response.

I leaned back against my seat and closed my eyes. As I did, I… _saw _Ahsoka.

'_Ani… did you read my letter?' _She asked me, her eyes full with concern.

I eyed her with happiness and embraced her as we twirled around. After a few minutes of kissing and hugging, I responded. '_What letter?'_

She looked disappointed._ 'The letter I wrote to you.'_

I froze. _'What? What did it say?'_

She sighed._ 'To stay with our child in case they tell us she has to leave the temple. I wrote that "No matter what… we will be at her side." And I quote that.'_

'_The Council didn't mention this.' _ I growled in frustration. _How could I not see this?_

Ahsoka came up to me again, rubbing my shoulders. '_What did they tell you?'_

I gazed up slightly to my right to see her over my shoulder. '_Obi-Wan told me that… Dooku was targeting our daughter next.'_

She gasped, her face struck with horror. Though, it then changed to anger. '_And so the Council made you-'_

'_Obi-Wan.'_

'_Obi-Wan _and_ the Council made you take our child to my parents? Do they have any idea how dangerous that is?'_

'_Apparently, no. They don't.' _

She groaned in frustration._ 'And Plo allowed this?'_

I nodded. _'I believe so, Love. They thought it would be… better this way.'_

Ahsoka gazed at me. _'What kind of stupid plan is that?' She growled, throwing her hands in the air. 'Do they even know what they're doing?'_

I shrugged._ 'The possibility… mmm… about 50%.'_

She sighed. Then, eyed me with pleading eyes. '_Just… please… take care of her. Keep an eye on our child, please?'_

I nodded as I had her head between my hands. _'Don't worry, Love. I'll do whatever it takes. For her… and for you.'_

Ahsoka smiled weakly as she touched my cheekbone. _'I know you will… be careful, Anakin.'_

I gave her a reassuring grin, before we kissed for a few seconds. _'I love you.'_

'_As do I, Ani.'_

I flinched from my sleep, my eyes snapping wide open.

R2 beeped angrily, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, buddy. Got lost for a moment." I chuckled, taking control of my starfighter.

We finally made it back to Coruscant, though, suddenly, a small ship bumped into us and began to fire.

"Hey! What the heck, man!" I roared, turning sharply to try to catch up to the citizen.

The citizen hopped off his speeder and began to race down the streets of Coruscant. I landed and ignited my weapon as I chased after him. I finally managed to catch up to him and tackle the person.

_Lux Bonteri._

"Bonteri!" I hissed, clutching the collar of his shirt and shoving him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"The Separatists… sent me to spy on you and your daughter."

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"They're in a hideout… on the other side, a few miles east of the Temple!" He told me.

I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. I ignited my lightsaber and shoved it through his chest.

I let his body fall where it may and made my way to the location he gave me (putting on my cloak) on the way.

_They will all pay…_


	9. The letter

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I raced down the streets of Coruscant, making my way to the hideout that Bonteri told me. The images of me killing him replayed in my head… I grinned.

Seconds later, I finally made it and immediately went inside. All of the Separatists in hiding eyed me with concern, then, they looked away.

"I've noticed…" I spoke aloud, they still didn't gaze up. So, I ignited my weapon. Everyone reacted, flinching. "That every single one of you… _planned_ to attack the Jedi Temple…"

"Yeah, why does it concern you, Jedi scum?" An Umbaran said across the room.

I scoffed and smiled. "You should think before you talk, sleemo." I warned him, clenching my fist up in the air.

The male Umbaran clawed at his throat, desperate for air. He seemed to be withstanding it so I put more force. Finally, his head leaned back, his eyes closing. I laughed darkly as he fell onto the ground.

"As I was saying, many of you _killed _innocent Jedi… and many of you know who killed a female Togrutan." As I said this, I walked without hesitation, placing my lightsaber close to all of my victims necks… so they call feel the heat of my blazing weapon. "She meant everything to me… Luckily, my child she was carrying survived…"

A woman was weeping on the far side of the room, holding her lover closer to her.

"The female Togrutan was everything to me… just like she is to you, Zygerrian Scum!" I slashed my lightsaber at the couple, closing all the doors with the force, before finishing everyone else.

I showed no mercy, enjoying all the aliens and humans that I've killed. Even the battle droids tried to protect them but they were no match for me.

"Wait! Please!" A Zygerrian woman pleaded as I began to force choke her. "I-I know who killed her!"

I froze, my eyes widened. "Tell me." I growled as I let her go.

She gasped and coughed for air. "C-Count Dook-k-ku… He murdered your wife! I saw him do it!"

"Where is he?" I asked coldly.

"He's o-o-on Nab-b-bo." With that she collapsed.

I began to walk away, not caring if I stepped on the bodies. Though, when I was close to the door, I saw my reflection. I came closer to it and saw my face. My face was full with tears, blood, and my eyes…they were different.

I punched my mechanical hand against the mirror and took out a lighter (the oil already spilled everywhere) and let it go. Bursts of heat came into view, burning the corpses.

Without looking back, I headed to Shili, wiping all the blood and tears away from my face.

**6 years later…**

"Alright, kiddo." I announced, giving her the lightsaber. "Time for you first day of blocking bullets with you weapon."

Her eyes light up in excitement. She bounced up and down in place before skipping outside, chanting.

Soon after she realized this was a different style of training. "Daddy?"

I stopped the training session. "What's up?"

"Is this how they trained you?"

_Flashback…_

"_Bang! Bang!" _I shouted, holding my training lightsaber. I glared at Obi-Wan. "_Is this how they trained you?_"

"_Anakin, lightsabers don't shoot!"_

"_I'm blocking them!" _I responded and continued. _"Bang! Bang!"_

_Flashback over…_

I shook my head and shivered. "Pretty much."

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

The next day, I had to leave again. Every time I leave Shmi starts getting emotional. But I told her I'll be back in a few days.

These past 6 years, I've been searching for Dooku in Naboo, but no luck. Also, Obi-Wan informed me that I must report to the temple at once. When I got there, I went inside Ahsoka's dorm and found a letter.

Then, it hit me.

I opened it immediately and my eyes swept through the entire page.

"_Dear Anakin,_

_I miss you so much. I hope you do too. I've decided to name our baby, Shmi… for you. Anyways, how's the war? Is it still the same? Are you alright? Are you injured? Obi-Wan contacted me yesterday and told me you've injured your arm. Don't ever lie to me… Obi-Wan informs me on everything. Also, let's make a promise… if the council decides to make Shmi leave the order… so will we. We can start a family together in Shili or Tatoonie. Either way, we will stick together... No matter what. And, Ani… I have great- _

That was it… that was the last letter she wrote. December 20th.

I folded the paper and placed it in my pocket.


	10. Dooku

**Hey, all of my** **readers! I'm so super sorry I have not been writing anything! It's my entire fault, April and May have been a struggle to me but I'm back and ready to write for you guys. And thanks to Anisoka28 for supporting me throughout the tough times. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Anakin's POV**

My life isn't as great as it was six years ago… Freaking Obi-Wan was hiding something from me. I will deal with him later… Dooku is my first priority. To murder him for what he has done.

"Ready, Artoo?" I asked, preparing the starfighter.

R2 beeped before we hovered over the ground making our way to Naboo. All I knew is that Dooku was there… waiting for my arrival.

"Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan hollered, running to me.

I ignored him by just looking forward. He continued to talk which made me snap. "Shut the hell up! You've done enough, Kenobi! You have ruined my life! Everything that I loved… you took away from me!"

Obi-Wan seemed hurt by my words. Good. "Anakin, I-."

I shook my head and took off.

**Hours later…**

I leaped off out of my starfighter, heading inside with the Chancellor, who waited for my arrival. He insisted to come with me but I refused to have any company. This mission was personal.

Dooku waited for me in the palace, sitting with his hands clasped together. Pathetic, useless piece of crap.

"Dooku," I growled, igniting my weapon.

He chuckled as if my emotions were some kind of joke. "Ah, young Skywalker, so good to finally see you after these past six years."

"Yeah, these past years you've been in hiding because you were too much of a coward to fight me." I smiled darkly, laughing.

Dooku frowned and ignited his crimson weapon. "Jedi fool!"

The fight began. He hungrily slashed towards me but I blocked them easily. He used the force to throw silverware and furniture at me but I grew furious of his cowardliness. I roared in fury and slashed everything in my way.

He walked backwards until he tripped on his back. I frowned and directly aimed at him. My anger unleashed but before I could do anything, Dooku used lightning to send me flying across the gigantic room.

I groaned in pain and used the force to leap and kick him right in the face. He stumbled and fell, loosing grip of his weapon.

"And now you die!" I roared and pierced my weapon into his mid-section, blood squirting out and soaking me. I laughed darkly, frowning as I flipped my weapon in my hand before placing it on my belt. I smeared some of the blood off me with my sleeve. "My work here is finished."

I made it back to the Temple without anyone noticing and took a shower. Before I took a shower I looked at myself for the first time in six years.

I had blood smeared all over me, my hair was tangled and my face worn out. And my eyes.Those _eyes…_ I punched the mirror in anger.

'_Don't lose yourself, Anakin_.' Ahsoka's voice told me many years ago.

After my shower, I grabbed my electric guitar and stood outside in the rain. I couldn't stand what was left of me…

"Now it seems I'm fading,

All my dreams are not worth saving.

I've done my share of waiting,

And I've still got nowhere else to go.

So I wait for you to

Take me all the way,

Take me all the way.

Seems you're wanting me to stay,

But my dreams would surely waste away,

And I still have nowhere else to go.

So, I wait for you to

Take me all the way,

Take me all the way.

Push me under,

Pull me further!

Take me all the way,

Take me all the way!

Push me under,

Pull me further!

Take me all the way,

Take me all the way!

Now it seems you're leaving,

But we've only just begun,

And you've still got nowhere else to go.

So I wait for you to

Take me all the way,

Take me all the way.

Push me under,

Pull me further!

Take me all the way,

Take me all the way!

Push me under,

Pull me further!

Take me all the way,

Take me all the way!

And I've been waiting so long,

And I've been waiting so long!

And I've been waiting so long!

So I wait for you to

Take me all the way.

Push me under,

Pull me further!

Take me all the way,

Take me all the way!

Push me under,

Pull me further!

Take me all the way,

Take me all the way!

And I've been waiting so long!

And I've been waiting so long!

And I've been waiting so long!

So I wait for you to

Take me all the way,

Take me all the way."

I gazed up at the cloudy sky as drops of rain patted my face. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed this. I felt relaxed… that I could finally _breathe._ It felt like _Ahsoka_ was here standing right next me.

**So, what'd you guys think? I hope you liked it. I hope it wasn't too short. Anyways, I recommend you hear "Take Me Under" by Three Days Grace Feat. Benjamin Burnley. **


	11. Alive

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted, sprinting towards me.

I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes before turning to face him. "What do you want from me?" I demanded, rolling my eyes.

He raised his hands in defeat. "Just hear me out, Anakin. Please?"

I groaned but waited. "What?"

"It's Ahsoka… she's alive, Anakin." He smiled

I scoffed a dark laugh. There was no way she could be. No way. "Is this some kind of joke, Kenobi? Because it sure isn't funny."

He shook his head. "I'm serious… come and see." Obi-Wan began to walk inside the temple.

"That's impossible." I argued, following him. "She's… she's been gone for six years! How in the-." I stopped once we arrived in the medical wing.

She was _there._

Ahsoka seemed to be still aging even though she's been trapped in the bacta tank for-

"How long has she been in here?" I asked, my eyes filled with tears as I observed my wife.

"Since Shmi was born." Obi-Wan admitted, "Anakin, I am so sorry I didn't tell you."

I didn't respond, I just placed my hand against the glass container between us, seeing her float peacefully. "Doesn't matter anymore… as long as she's safe and healthy… Can she be taken out?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, I'll tell the droids right now."

I laughed happily, "Oh, Soka… You're alive!" I smiled.

**Hours later…**

I squeezed my wife's hand, grinning as I kissed her forehead.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes to life. At first I thought I was dead but then I saw an angel. I shifted slightly and finally saw… _Anakin._

Tears trickled down my cheeks for the first time in so long. I lifted my weak hand to touch his arm. "A-A-…Anakin."

My husband, who looked so… _alone,_ so tired, looked up and smiled, "Ahsoka!" he sobbed, embracing me. "You're alive."

I cried with him, inhaling his beautiful scent. "Ani…"

"I've felt so alone without you… Thank the force you're all right." He sounded so happy it made me feel more awaken and alive.

I giggled, smiling at his happiness.


	12. Conversations

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV **

Days have gone by and I've been having… _dreams._ Not many of my dreams were about happiness and full with love… mine were nightmares. Nightmares that were about death and the corrupt future of the Jedi and the Galactic Republic.

Anakin always tells me when he hears my screams during breakfast when it's just us while our daughter is still asleep. He tries to make me open up to him; however he doesn't want to annoy me.

My dreams aren't always about the future… they were also about the past. The past events like Anakin being taken away from me, the Separatists tainting his mind to make him believe that I was at fault for everything that has occurred in his life… and I hate the Separatists with a passion after what they did to Anakin.

"Soka…" Anakin whispered, propping himself up with his elbows. "What's wrong, Love?"

Tears left my eyes, rolling down my orange cheeks. I wiped them away quickly but he noticed. Anakin wrapped his arms around me, whispering my name, soothing me.

"Love, tell me what you saw." Anakin said, eyeing me.

I shook my head as if I were trying to shake out the nightmare. My head jerked up so I could see his loving eyes, his pleading glare. "Nightmare…" was all I could say.

"Another nightmare?" He asked his face solemn. "Soka… please, tell me." His voice was being overtaken by pain.

He didn't like seeing me in pain and neither did I. These past few days he hasn't been getting enough sleep. He already knew I had a nightmare… he wants to know what _this_ nightmare was about.

"The past…" I choked out, clutching him closer to me. "About you, Ani… It was so…" I began to sob.

With his arms still around me, he rocked us back and forth, humming a song quietly to me. "Shh, sweetheart… Nothing's going to separate us again."

I pulled back, searching into his eyes to see if he was speaking the truth. "Promise me?" I breathed, the air stinging my swollen eyes.

Anakin smiled slightly, "I promise, Love." He brushed my cheek softly before he kissed my forehead.

Several hours later, it was morning. However, it was not the sun that woke us up, it was our six-year old daughter. Shmi bounced up and down on our bed, giggling while Anakin groaned in exhaustion but laughed soon after.

My daughter looked so beautiful just like her father. She had Anakin's hair color, her skin was pale-orange, her eyes were enormous and she had the same exact head shape as mine.

"Daddy," Shmi announced, pushing herself off the bed. "Aunt Satine said that breakfast is ready."

Anakin stretched and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Okay, sweetheart… Tell her we'll be there in a few minutes."

Shmi nodded and sprinted out the door before Anakin buried his head in his hands, his back tensed.

"Ani?" I questioned, crawling across the bed to him. "Honey, are you alright?"

He turned his head slightly to look at me from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, Love… Don't worry."

"Anaki-." I began

Anakin turned around and pushed me gently until I was on my back. He pinned me down; his face just inches form mine. "Don't 'Anakin' me, Ahsoka. I'm fine really."

I shook my head. "No, you're not. These past few days you've been… you seemed stressed out." As I talked, he looked away from me.

"Ahsoka…" He groaned, pushing himself off me to stand on his feet. Anakin gazed outside the window with his hands behind his back for a brief second until he turned his head to stare at me. "The dreams… the _nightmares_ you've been having are frightening me."

Tears began to be produced in my eyes. "Ani…" My voice suddenly was interrupted by the air hitching in my throat. The pain I was putting him through was killing me.

He held up one hand to stop me. "It's not your fault, my love. It was mine since the beginning."

I shook my head, wordlessly. How can he blame himself after what I've done? That was unfair. I felt _sick._

Anakin began to change into his Jedi outfit, so I did the same.

"It's my entire fault, Ahsoka-." He whispered minutes later, gazing at me in sadness.

"Anakin, it is not your fault." I told him, angrily.

With an item in his hand, he flung it across the room. I flinched but desperately hid the fear. "Damn it, Ahsoka! Just accept that!" He growled, frowning. "It's my fault that the Separatist 'killed' you! My stupidity of leaving you affected our lives and Shmi's!"

"You don't get it… do you?" I breathed, sniffing as I wiped the tears away. "The Separatists… they want _me._ Only me. They want to kill me…"

"But why? Why would they want you, though? I thought they-."

"They knew I wasn't dead…" I told him. "Even the Jedi knew I survived."

He grumbled under his breath, cursing. I walked to him as quickly as I could and wrapped my arms around him. He relaxed soon after and embraced me back more tightly. I rested my head against his chest while he leaned his head against my montrals.

"I'm sorry, Love." He whispered to me.

"Don't worry, Ani…" I assured him. "Things will get better. I promise you."

Suddenly, we heard a familiar voice. "Aren't you two coming?" Satine smiled warmly.

Anakin and I flinched, however we remained with our arms locked on to each other. My husband grinned and nodded. "We were just about to leave. Thanks anyways, Satine."

She laughed quietly, winking before leaving.

Once we got there, everyone was already eating their breakfast. Shmi was talking to Obi-Wan and Satine.

"Good morning," I greeted, smiling. "Obi-Wan, Satine."

Satine (like always) smiled, however, her husband had a deep frown on his face. I felt Anakin tense up again. I gazed up and his face also had a frown. Anger… he closed his eyes for a brief moment before they reopened to look at me.

"Soka, Obi-Wan and I have to go meet Master Fisto and Master Plo back on Coruscant."

I frowned too, crossing my arms above my chest. "For what?" I asked. Hadn't we've been separated long enough? Six years to be exact… "Anakin, right now the Republic want us dead…" My voice cracked as I spoke the truth. The government wanted us dead for they think the Jedi wanted to overthrow the Republic… the _Empire. _"They want us executed, Ani!" I began to tremble. "What if they catch you…? I don't want to lose you… I-I just can't live without you!"

Satine escorted Shmi and the rest outside with Obi-Wan so Anakin and I could have another discussion. We watched them leave in silence.

Anakin huffed out a sigh and turned his head to face me. "Love, I want you to know that I love you… and that we'll be fine." I was but to speak but his voice overpowered mine. "I know the _Empire_ wants us dead but Master Fisto and Master Plo need our help. They've helped us in the past."

Suddenly, I soon found myself in our room again. He closed the door behind us. I pulled my lips back to my teeth and shut my eyes, holding in the incoming tears. My body shook with every breath I took. I hugged myself as he stood behind me.

How can he think about risking his life? Doesn't he know how his possible death will impact our small family? However, Satine must be going through the same thing. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were risking their lives…

"Soka…" Anakin rubbed my shoulders, his face nuzzled against my neck. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

I glared down before turning to face him. I touched his face before I kissed him. The kiss was…_new._ I forgot how it felt to feel his warm soft lips move against mine. He smiled underneath my lips, moaning and lifted me up.

This might be our final goodbye… I assume… as much as I love him… we have to risk our lives for others besides ourselves. But that doesn't mean I would stop risking mine to save his.


	13. Plan

"Death Watch is coming." Satine breathed, her horror shown in her expression.

I felt Anakin stiffen, his fists trembling in anger. He took a deep breath before reopening his eyes. "When?" He asked coldly.

She shook her head, "Soon…"

"All we know is that sometime this week…" Obi-Wan finished his wife's sentence. "But they may attack earlier than we might expect."

"They're not alone." Mace Windu pointed out as we studied the holomap of Mandalore and Satine's Palace. "They have two new _allies_… Darth Maul and Savage Opress."

"In danger, young Tano is." Master Yoda explained. "To war, Mandalore will go."

"For Ahsoka…" Satine frowned, "I will declare war for her safety."

I felt…_sick. _Satine would actually declare war to keep _me_ safe? Just for _one _person?

"Ahsoka needs to be safe and away from Death Watch." Plo admitted, standing next to Shaak Ti.

"Yes, we will keep her somewhere besides Satine's palace." Windu said, eyeing all of us.

"And Mandalore… I will do anything in my power to keep her safe." Anakin growled.

"_We_ will keep her safe." Shaak Ti argued. "Carolina asked me to watch Ahsoka as well… but I will be in the navigation room."

"Why can't I just -?" I began.

Suddenly, Adi-Gallia interrupted me. "Why can't we just sneak her into a Republic Cruiser?"

Master Fisto shook his head. "To dangerous… Not even her small town in Shili will hide her."

"No way! I will not risk my family's life just for mine!" I blurted out, turning my head to see Anakin with pleading and frightened eyes.

Anakin turned his head to face me, too. "Don't worry, Love. I sent Rex and a few of the 501st to keep them safe."

That made me relax… a little. "So… Where am I going to go? I don't want to endanger anyone." My expression was full with concern and despair as I saw my reflection in Anakin's eyes.

"What else can we do?" Anakin quizzed, crossing his arms above his chest.

I shrugged, gazing at everyone, hesitating. "Why… Why can't I join the fight?" I asked before looking up at him again.

His mouth literally dropped to the ground, speechless. "What?" He gasped. "Uh, no… You have to be safe. You being in the battle is not included! Is not part of the plan! My first priority is to keep you safe, not join the battle!"

"Skywalker, that may help." Mace Windu admitted, frowning.

"I will _not_ lose her again!" Anakin's voice deepened before he stormed out of the room.

I stood there, eyeing Anakin with worry before looking back to see Master Yoda and Windu. Master Windu frowned… He never understood and liked Anakin. And I knew that. I ran out of the war room to find Anakin.

Seconds later, I heard… _weeping._ I turned around to find my husband sitting at a corner, crying.

"Ani?" I breathed, kneeling down next to him, rubbing his back.

He stuttered as he shivered in fright, not looking up. "I – I can't lose you again, Ahsoka. I haven't… I have been… A _demon_ these past six years without you. And I don't want to be that _monster_ again."

I frowned. "A _demon_? Sweetheart, you won't lose me… But if you don't want me to be in the battle then I won't be."

Anakin gazed up slowly, he shook his head. "I think I was being too overprotective… But that's my job."

"So…" I began.

He smirked, chuckling. Anakin gazed forward as he spoke. "So, you can join me in the battle." He glared up to see me with his beautiful blue eyes. "As long as you stay by my side."

I laughed. "Why wouldn't I want to stay by your side?" I teased as we rose to our feet.

He burst out a laugh, embracing me. "Oh, Soka." He smiled as I leaned against his chest. "I love you."

I giggled. "I love you more." I pulled back to see him arch an eyebrow. "What?"

"Um, no. I love you more and you know that." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away, grinning. "Nope… I love you more."

"Hey." Anakin complained.

I turned my upper body to face him, shrugging as I kept on walking. "Well, prove it."

Anakin arched his eyebrow again. He ran towards me, snatching me before spinning us in circles.

I laughed, screaming in excitement. "Anakin!" I giggled as he kissed my neck.

He began to kiss me before carrying me to our bedroom.


	14. Anxiety

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

So many things were overwhelming my mind. Not just of the incoming war but of what I've missed these past six years. Anakin had mostly told me everything. About Shmi's DDH, how he finally killed Dooku, his secret assassinations, and the murder of Bonteri.

"Lux?" I breathed, eyeing him in worry.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. "Yes..." He gazed up to look at me. "But you must understand that I did it for you and-."

I dozed off. He would actually murder someone for me? For my death? Do... Didn't he know he could've been killed for that? Be put life in jail?

"Soka?" Anakin arched an eyebrow, reaching to hold my hand.

I fluttered my eyes back to reality. "You killed him so you could find out where the Separatists were hiding?"

He nodded. "Not only that but to seek revenge... I tasted only vengeance when I slaughtered so many to avenge your death."

I held his hand tightly, sighing. "Ani, it's not your fault."

He shook his head. "Ahsoka... I killed so many more than you may believe."

"Stop it!" I cried, shaking my head.

Anakin's head snapped up. "Stop what?" Anakin demanded, frowning. "I did kill them all!"

"Anakin!" I sobbed, trying to burn the disturbing and horrible visualizations from my thoughts. "Stop it, just stop it! Please?" I threw the pillow aside and kneeled in front of him. I was wearing my nightgown and he only his boxers.

His eyes focused on me. Seconds later, he finally spoke. "I'm... I'm so sorry, my love."

I shook my head, sniffing. "Don't be sorry, Ani." I whispered, touching his cheekbone.

"My dearest love," Anakin sighed, eyeing me with pleading eyes. "How... Please guide me to forget this pain."

I smiled slightly, arching an eyemark. "I don't think I have the power to do that, Anakin."

He shook his head, laughing. "But of course you do."

I rolled my eyes before I laid on my back with him following. "No, I'm not powerful like you."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Alright, whatever you say!" I finally gave up, throwing my hands in the air.

He smirked and kissed me passionately.

**Later...  
><strong>  
>"Soka?" Anakin whispered, reaching to touch my hand as we ate dinner.<p>

I blinked once before gazing up to look at him. "I'm fine... I just need water..." I said, out of breath.

Anakin's expression was still unconvinced as I took a sip of my water. Everything was blurry within seconds even Anakin. Soon after, I rose to my feet, wobbling.

"Ahsoka, are you seriously fine?" Anakin sounded so desperate to help me.

"I'm fine -" I collapsed as the darkness crushed me.

All I heard was Anakin yelling, "Ahsoka!"

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I waited beside my wife in the medical wing. She seemed healthy after our love-making session. Ahsoka didn't tell me she was sick or anything.

"Ani?" she gasped, slowly opening her eyes. "What..." She swallowed. "W-What happened?"

"I don't know, Love." I looked down before seeing her beautiful face again. "Obi-Wan suspected that someone tried to poison you."

She groaned in pain, giving herself a face palm. "Ugh... Why?"

I snatched her hand away from her face. "Hey, don't do that."

We remained silent for a few long seconds, only our breathing, the heartbeat monitor beeping, the clear fluid dripping from the IV, and the silent chatters of other patients. Ahsoka fidgeted with our fingers, eyeing them as I stared at the needle that was pierced through her hand just below her middle knuckle and the ring knuckle.

"What do they want from me?" She breathed, glaring up at me.

I couldn't say anything because I actually didn't really know why. But something always occurred to me that it's my entire fault. That the Separatists wanted revenge after what I have done. Even the Republic was targeting us after they believed that since I turned against them then so did the other Jedi.

I got up and went to the bathroom within her room as she continued to stare at the HoloNet.

At that moment, I heard a familiar voice... The leader of Death Watch. He announced that he will kill Ahsoka and take over Mandalore.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I stared at him in horror.

Anakin was trembling in anger as he eyed himself in mirror.

"_You either die a hero or see yourself become the villain_." The leader of Death Watch announced on the HoloNet. "_We will come for our vengeance, Skywalker_."

With a loud yell, Anakin punched the HoloTv with so much force that it left a dent on the wall.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I turned to face her... She was frightened and shocked by what she just heard.

My words couldn't leave my mouth. I tried again and finally a choked up, broken voice whispered, "Ahsoka, nothing will happen to you as long as I live..."

Ahsoka immediately looked at me, tears streaming down her orange cheeks. "Anakin..."

I held her hand, reassuring her. We both gazed at each other for a brief second before I noticed she wanted to say something.

"What's on your mind, love?" I asked, touching her cheek.

Ahsoka's eyes fell from me to our hands again. "I... I'm scared, Ani... I don't want to see you here, Anakin. Frozen... Pale and eyes closed... I don't want to lose you because of me and -"

"Neither do I," I told her. "Ahsoka, that's why I would..." I hesitated to find the right word. "Kill anyone to save you... To keep you alive, to keep you in my arms. You, Ahsoka Skywalker, mean the universe to me. You mean... Everything to me. I... I would even give up my own life to keep your heart beating."

Her eyes snapped open. "Don't... Don't make me your only reason to live a happy life."

I shook my head. "You are the only reason, my love." I murmured, eyeing her wedding ring. "The only reason that I live a happy life." I kissed her soft lips for a few minutes until we both were out of breath.

"I love you." she whispered, holding our hands tightly.

I laughed. "I love you, my love." I sighed and sang to her one of our favorite songs.

She smiled and laughed beautifully. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_." I held her hands in front of us after I wiped her tears away.

"_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away_." we sang simultaneously, smiling at each other.

"_You've gone away; you don't feel me, here anymore_." I kept singing, keeping an eye on her from time to time.

She gave me a reassuring smile, her lovely voice whispering, "_The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_."

"_Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away_." again our voices mixed with each other's. I laughed slightly as she blushed. I didn't care if I had to die for her... I loved her and I want her to be happy and alive.

The sun's rays hit her face as morning came crawling out of its sleep. Her blue eyes sparkled and her pale skin was getting its nutrients. "_Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away._"

We watched each other in silence and during our singing. I loved her so much that I would do and risk anything for her. Ahsoka stretched her arms out, begging me to take her to her feet. I smiled and disconnected the needles out of her, carefully, before picking her up into my arms. "_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away_."

She embraced me, burying her face against my chest. The sun broke out of the summer fog again, feeling the warmth on our bodies. "_You've gone away_..." We sang until I sang alone the last lines. "_You don't feel me here, anymore_." 


	15. Safe and Sound

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

The war was just about to begin in a few days and my husband was getting anxious by the minute. He paced around the entire palace, arranging Shmi's arrival for Shili along with sending Satine with her.

Anakin and I raced towards the new council Chambers where all the Jedi Master waited for us.

Rex appeared in the holoprojecter in front of us. He bowed, "General Skywalker, Commander... Generals."

We all bowed before Anakin spoke.

"What's the statues, Rex?" Anakin demanded

"Coruscant has been attacked several hours ago... The Separatists attacked the Senate Building, the Temple, and the Trade Federation." Rex informed us.

I looked away quickly, this was my entire fault. Why didn't I just die when I was suppose to?

"Anything we could do?" he asked

"No, Sir..." Rex sighed, "However, Death Watch and the Sith Lords are heading to Mandalore."

"They headed there first to try and guide the Republic to join them..."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, thinking. "But since the Republic refused to join them..."

"They attacked." I gasped, my eyes widen in horror. What if they go to Shili? What if they attack and try to kill my family? I trembled. "No..."

Anakin turned to face me, eyeing me with concerned eyes but didn't say anything.

"If I may speak freely, Masters." I blurted out as my husband's eyes widen. "What if they attack Shili and try to kill my father and the rest of my family?"

Anakin frowned as Master Yoda said, "Safe, your family is. Protect them, Adi-Gallia will."

I rubbed my upper arm and looked away. "I understand..."

"Masters, how many are over there?" Anakin demanded, still frowning.

"Adi-Gallia and Mace Windu along with their troopers." Plo-Koon announced

That same night, Anakin and I were in bed, trying to sleep. Except I was too worried about Shmi and my family. I rested my head on Anakin's chest as he stroked my back.

"Ani..." I whispered

Anakin suddenly pinned me against the bed and began to kiss me passionately. He rubbed his hand up and down my bare leg as I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

The next day, I awoke by the sun's rays hitting my face. I stretched my sore body as Anakin wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled and turned around to face his warm, happy smile.

"Good morning, Beautiful." he smiled, rubbing my back. "Did you sleep well?"

I burst out laughing, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Well..." I pouted my lips, thinking before arching an eyemarking. "With you... Of course!"

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I have to go and take Shmi a bath." I told him, hopping off the bed and changing into my Jedi clothes. "We'll meet each other later to meet the Council."

Anakin laid on his back, his hands behind his head. "Alright... Shmi needs to leave by tomorrow."

I nodded before leaving. I jogged out of the room to Shmi's room. "Alright, Baby. Time to take a shower." I smiled, opening the blinds. "Let's go!" I clapped my hands.

Shmi groaned in exhaustion. "Why?" she whined, expanding the 'y' syllable.

"Come on, Sleepyhead." I laughed but gasped when I saw the long surgery scar on her left thigh.

My daughter didn't noticed what I was looking at but she saw my reaction. "What are you looking at, Mommy?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, Sweetheart. Come on."

Shmi leaped off her bed and led me to the bathroom. I turned on the water to warm, checked it to feel if it's too hot or too cold, before I picked her up and placed her in the tub filled with bath water and bubbles.

She giggled as some bubble soap got on my headtails and montrals. Shmi looked so adorable when bubbles were in her sandy brown hair.

I laughed when she splashed the water. She joined me and her beautiful hair turned darker when it got soaked.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" she questioned, playing with a rubber toy.

A deep voice made us both flinch in fright. "Daddy's right here."

I let out a chuckle once I noticed who it was. I arched an eyemark when I turned my head to see him.

Anakin stood there, leaning against the doorway. His arms were crossed above his chest as a smirk was upon his lips.

"Daddy!" Shmi exclaimed, hiding underneath the water.

"Oops!" Anakin covered his eyes and looked away, laughing. "Sorry, my fault."

I laughed again, rinsing my daughter before wrapping a towel around her.

Minutes later, after she was changed, Shmi asked if Anakin could talk to her. Anakin agreed and walked with her, holding hands.

Later, he came back with a frown. I was about to ask him what was wrong but he just shook his head.

I turned around and saw my daughter at the doorway of the war room.

Shmi's expression was filled with depression and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Baby," I breathed, running to her. "What is it?" I pulled back to see her wiping her tears away.

She sniffed but began to cry again. "Why are you leaving again?"

I hid my pain with a smile and rubbed her shoulder. "Baby, don't think that. Daddy and I have to protect Mandalore and you."

"Daddy said that, too... But he also included you, Mommy." she told me.

My shoulders slump, eyeing the ground before at her. "Let's put you to bed, Sweetie." I got up and lead her to her room.

"Daddy calls me 'little love.' He always says it." she smiled, skipping and swinging our arms.

I chuckled, and helped her get to bed.

"Mommy?" she asked, looking up to meet my eyes.

"Yes?" I murmured, rubbing her arm.

She hesitated but asked, "Can you sing me a song? Just like Daddy does every night."

I smiled before turning on my HoloPad to hear a song and sing along to it.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face.  
>When I said, 'I'll never let you go.'<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
>I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.'<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down.<br>You'll be alright,  
>No one can hurt you now.<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>."

Shmi snuggled closer to me as I ran my fingers through her soft brown hair. I gazed at her for a moment before glaring outside at the rainy day.

"_Don't you dare look out your window, darling.  
>Everything's on fire.<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
>Hold on to this lullaby,<br>even when the music's gone.  
>Gone.<em>

_Just close your eyes  
>the sun is going down<br>you'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now,<br>Come morning light.  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh.  
>La, la (la, la)<br>Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh.  
>La, la (la, la)<em>

_Just close your eyes,  
>You'll be alright.<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound.<em>

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, oh, oh. [7x_]"

I felt her breathing lightly before I kissed her hair and wiped the tears off her warm cheeks that streamed down during my singing. 


	16. Everything's Going To Be Alright

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV **

Shmi trembled in tears as Anakin and I walked with her to the shuttle.

Satine was already there with Obi-Wan, saying goodbye.

Our daughter turned around to give her father a bear hug before they kissed each other's cheeks.

"I love you, little love..." Anakin set Shmi on her feet and wiped his tears away. "And you know that."

Shmi nodded and kissed a tear away that Anakin missed from his cheek. "Love you, too, Daddy."

She turned around to see me with more tears in her eyes. I automatically opened my arms before she ran into them.

We both sobbed quietly as I gazed at Anakin over Shmi's shoulder. He, too, had tears streaming down his cheeks. His blue irises sparkling but his eyes were red and swollen. He looked away and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Shmi kept crying after I pulled away slightly to meet her gaze. "Baby, look at me. Look at me." I could still feel Anakin's gaze on us. "Sweetie, be strong for me and Daddy."

She nodded and touched the dream catcher mood silver necklace that Anakin gave to her since she was born. Shmi held it carefully in the palm of her hand before taking it off and placing it in my hand. She curled my fingers so I could hold it tightly.

"Daddy said it will give you good dreams." she whispered as the wind slowly brushed her hair against her face, wiping the tears.

I could see Anakin's smile as Shmi said that. I looked down at it and held it closer to me. "I'll cherish it, Sweetie."

"Take care of Daddy for me." she laughed, eyeing her father. "I gave him a silver necklace too that has a polar bear on it."

Anakin grinned before he bit his lip as he walked towards her. "_You carry me places I'd rather be. Well mannered-gardens, well-tempered seas. We're gathered in reason, I should believe. That this is different. That this isn't free. How could this be?_" Anakin sang to her, embracing her.

"_I will slip again and you'll find me. I will live again and you'll find me_." Shmi smiled, cuddling closer to him. "I love you, Daddy."

"Me, too. Sweetheart, me, too." he whispered.

I grinned slightly as she embraced me. She rubbed my rear lekku as I kissed her cheek.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face.  
>When I said, 'I'll never let you go.'<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
>I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.'<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_." I whispered to her ear.

She pulled back and sang along with me, "_Just close your eyes,  
>the sun is going down<em>,"

I held our hands in front of us before stroking her cheek slightly.  
>"<em>You'll be alright<em>,"

We sang simultaneously, "_No one can hurt you now,  
>Come morning light,<br>You and I'll be safe and sound_."

I closed my eyes and cooed with Anakin, "_Don't you dare look out your window, darling.  
>Everything's on fire.<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
>Hold on to this lullaby,<br>Even when the music's gone.  
>Gone.<em>"

I kissed her forehead before she climbed up the ramp. Shmi waved goodbye as the tears continued to leave her, Anakin's and my eyes. I held her necklace and Anakin more tightly as the ship rose off the ground and headed towards Shili.

She'll be safe in Shili with Satine and the rest of my family. Nothing will happen to her as long as Anakin and I shall live. 


	17. Battle

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I positioned to a crouch next to Anakin. He held his hand out in front of me as we crept through the streets of Mandalore.

"Ready?" He asked me, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I nodded quickly, my breath trembling. "Yes."

Rex was waiting for the signal to begin the battle. "General, we're in position." he announced.

My trembling got worse once I thought more about our troopers. I was risking all their lives!

"Copy that, Rex. I'll tell you when to begin."Anakin turned around to face me, pulling me into his arms.

His soft lips crushed against mine, our heads moving slowly. My trembling began to slow down after a few seconds. His left hand was on my neck while his right was rubbing my lower back. My hands went from his hips up to his sides and up his chest. Our lips parted slightly, still lingering. I could feel his hot breath blow against my face. I closed my eyes slightly again and shivered. He chuckled and kissed me for a few more seconds before letting me go.

"Steady..." Anakin whispered over his comlink, "Steady... Wait for my move."

"Copy that." Rex said

I wasn't paying that much attention to my surroundings until Anakin deflected a laser bullet that was aiming towards me. I almost screamed in surprise but Anakin covered my mouth and backed us away to a dark corner.

Rex and the others, along with the other Jedi, started the war.

"Baby, what is it?" Anakin rubbed my tight shoulders.

The trembling began again. New tears began to pour out of my eyes. "Anakin... Please... I don't want to lose you." I shook my head, hesitating. "I-I can't bear to see you hurt."

He pulled me into his arms again and murmured a song to me. "I have died every day, waiting for you. Time has brought your heart me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand more." he cooed, rocking us back and forth.

I relaxed in his arms before he ignited his weapon and joined the fight with me watching his back.

**(Blow Me Away- Breaking Benjamin feat. Valora)**

I force jumped on top of a building, scouting the area. My eyes swept throughout the battle, watching for a weak spot.

"Ahsoka," Anakin's voice was behind me, followed by his footsteps. "What's going on?"

"I was - " I began

Anakin frowned, "I told you to stay next to me."

"I'm sorry, I was trying to find a weak spot." I explained to him, looking at him briefly. "And I think I just found one."

_'They fall in line, one at a time. Ready to play. (I can't see them anyway)'_

Rex and the rest blasted the Death Watch with a great amount of force. Some used their extension cables to climb the tall buildings to fire their guns at a few who were using jet packs.

_'No time to lose, we've got to move. Steady your helm. (I am losing sight again_)'

Plo's troopers help them by using their jet packs and attacking them.  
>While Plo-Koon sliced the others that fought on the ground.<p>

_'Fire your guns, it's time to run. Blow me away. (I will stay in the mess I made.) After the fall, we'll shake it off. Show me the way_.'

Many troopers used military vehicles to wipe the Death Watch out. Rex seemed to be enjoying himself because I could hear his laughter.

_'Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven when we die. I have a shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all_.'

Many were dying or getting wounded. I looked away, trembling. I gazed up at Anakin as his soft brown hair brushed against his forehead by the wind.

_'There's nothing left, so save your breath, lying in wait. (Caught inside this tidal wave.) Your covers blown, nowhere to go. Holding your fate. (Loaded I will walk alone.)_'

The battle increased but the number of men decreased. Men yelled in pain, blasted were heard, and lightsabers buzzed as they pierced through flesh.

'_Fire your guns, it's time to run. Blow me away. (I will stay in the mess I made.) After the fall, we'll shake it off. Show me the way_.'

Anakin and I were back to back, doing flips, twists and turns. Anakin noticed a Death Watch warrior hovering above us, trying to shoot us but he swiftly leaped up and sliced the man in half.

_'Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven when we die. I have a shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all. You wanted it back. Don't fight me now_!'

Rex was still fighting but Anakin noticed he needed help. He ignited his lightsaber before he came beside me and smiled slightly; he jumped off the building doing a front flip until he landed on top of a tank.

He deflected bullets so skillful that I watched in awe. His aggressive movements slaughtered tons of Death Watch members. He yelled with anger.

_'Don't make me burn! Blow me away!_'

I did a few cartwheels, avoiding the bullets until someone tangled me in rope. I groaned as I struggled to rip away from the grips of the Death Watch. I screamed in fury once I fell to the ground.

My eyes, then, caught a figure. A familiar figure... Anakin.

His expression was filled with anger. His weapon was still ignited, the wind blowing against him.

He jumped and began to slaughter them one by one. Anakin kicked and pierced his lightsaber through one of the male's chest.

_'Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven when we die. I have a shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all. Save us all_.'

He swung his lightsaber so quickly and aggressively that nobody could ever know what trick he would do next. His azure lightsaber continued to slash through the armor of the Death Watch warriors. After a long battle, along with some of his troopers help, Anakin helped me up before we continued fighting once again. 


	18. Race Against Time

**Anakin Skywalker's POV **

**(The Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin)  
><strong>  
>Ahsoka smiled, happy to join me in the battle. Her swift, graceful, beautiful movements allowed her to swing her emerald lightsabers to slice and pierce through the armor and flesh of the Death Watch warriors.<p>

I grinned and did the same thing. I focused more on her life than my own. When I saw someone coming up behind her I pulled them to me and my lightsaber went right through them easily.

_'If I had to I would put myself right beside you.  
>So let me ask,<br>would you like that?  
>Would you like that<em>?'

Ahsoka jumped from my back and sliced a head off of a Death Watch warrior before landing safely back to her feet. She turned around to wink at me briefly before continuing to fight.  
><em><br>'And I don't mind,  
>if you safe this love is the last time.<br>So now I'll ask,  
>do you like that?<br>Do you like that?'  
><em>  
>She continued to fight by my side and smiled at me a couple of times when she deflected some laser bullets.<p>

_'No!  
>Something's getting in the way! Something's just about to break!<br>I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane,  
>So tell me how it should be<em>!'

I leaped off an enormous building, spreading my arms and legs out before landing and deflecting more bullets.

_'Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down.  
>Sore and sick,<br>Do you like that?  
>Do you like that?<br>There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind.  
>Just let me say,<br>that I like that.  
>I like that.'<br>_  
>I noticed Ahsoka's actions were more aggressive than in the past. Her swings were harsher and her expression filled with more hate.<p>

_'Something's getting in the way. Something's just about to break!  
>I still try to find my place in the Diary of Jane!<br>As I burn another page!  
>As I look the other way!<br>I still try to find my place in the Diary of Jane!  
>So tell me how it should be!'<br>_  
>I raced towards the enormous group of enemies, hearing their cries of pain as I passed them.<p>

Ahsoka was suddenly out of my sight. I searched with my eyes and head. Everything went mute as I tried to listen or at least try to feel her through the force.

_'Desperate, I will crawl.  
>Waiting for so long.<br>No love,  
>There's no love.<br>Die for anyone.  
>What have I become?'<br>_  
>Seconds later, I was knocked off my feet by a powerful blow. I began to breathe heavily, my vision was blurry but getting better every few seconds, a long, irritating beep annoyed my ears. I struggled to get up but instead I crawled.<p>

'_Something's getting in the way! Something's just about to break!  
>I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane!<br>As I burn another page!  
>As I look the other way!<br>I still try to find my place -'_

I felt warm liquid trickle down my head and onto my neck. My hand reacted quickly by smearing it away but I just made it worse.

I wobbled as I looked around me. The damaged buildings looked like they could've fallen any second; the sky was filled with smoke that I had trouble breathing. I coughed and supported myself by leaning against a wall.

_'In the Diary of Jane_...'

My eyes suddenly saw one of Ahsoka's lightsabers.

I immediately fell to my knees and trembled in anger as rain clouds began to pour drops of rain. 


	19. Lost

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I didn't know if I was dreaming or not. My dream felt so... Real.

I found myself underwater looking directly at nothing but pitch black water in the distance.

_'Now I lay me down to sleep,'_ I heard Shmi's voice pray as I looked around. _'I pray the Lord my soul to keep_,' her serious voice, then, was overpowered by her cute giggles. Those happy sounds soon went back to the serious prayer. _'If I shall die before I wake_,' I saw frightening images of Shmi's body twitching and twisting as she sweated. Her small cries pierced through my heart. _'I pray the Lord_...' Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes were wide open in fright. The scene went black. _'My soul to take_.'

After that prayer, her piercing scream ripped my eardrums. I clutched my head, covering my ears as I closed my eyes tightly.

A few minutes later, Shmi was right there in front of me. Her hair was like brown ribbons around her, her eyes wide and her skin pale.

She was under water, too, holding her breath and her expression was horrified like if she's seeing a demon or a ghost.

My dream-self (who appeared out of nowhere) reached out for her but she started screaming. Her white dress formed like a lily as she swam up for air.

I didn't understand what was going on, so, I followed the two.

"Shmi..." My dream-self whispered, smirking evilly. "Where are you going? Don't you want to play with me? With Daddy?"

I arched an eyebrow, frowning. I walked over to Shmi but she didn't seem to see me. My frown deepened.

"Baby, we can have loads of fun!" the creepier me sounded excited but evil and mad. He smiled a devilish grin.

**('You Fight Me'- Breaking Benjamin)**

My child's scream rippled away her small figure to Ahsoka's. She was wearing a black nightgown, her stomach bulge as I stared with wide eyes. Is she -? No... Can she be -? Ahsoka couldn't be pregnant! Or could she be?

_'You fight me,  
>flat on my lonely face I fell. Finding in the end,<br>all is well.'_

Memories of our battle on Mortis and argument flashed before my eyes.

_'In light of the life that I have found,  
>it's coming down<em>.'

A bright flash blinded me for some time until Ahsoka's body crumpled to the floor when the Son drained her force life out of her.

_'I don't know what isn't real_,'

I clutched my head, shutting my eyes tightly, shaking my head.

_'But it's easy to beat me_.'

I felt myself being flung across the room by invisible arms.

'_(Suck it in)_'

I got up slowly, struggling as blood trickled down my head and neck.

_'Life is sink or swim_.'

I gasped for breath as I was being pulled down underwater.

_'Love is blinding,  
>no surviving<em>.'

Ahsoka just stood there as I cried for her help, cocking her head to the side. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

_'I don't know what I want to be yet.  
>But I can show that I need to see this<em>.'

I fought furiously, trying to get to Ahsoka again. I yelled in rage and finally defeated the invisible hands.

_'No time for lies and empty fights.  
>I'm on your side<em>.'

I finally made it back to her and wrapped my arms around her. Ahsoka leaned her head against my chest, crying quietly.

"_Can we live a life of peace and happiness_?" she asked.

"_I don't think so._" I admitted, shaking my head.

"_No denying I'm scared to lose the things I love_." Ahsoka pulled back to see me with tear filled eyes.

"_I'm in control_." I assured her, kissing her forehead.

_'This is how, this is how it's gonna end.  
>This is how, this is how it's gonna end.<br>End_.'

Ahsoka suddenly disappeared in mid-air. I turned around, my eyes sweeping throughout the black pitch room of nothing.

A bright light caught my attention. My heart almost leaped out of my ribcage as I sprinted towards the light. As I came closer, I began to gag, cough and cringe as I smelled the horrific smell.

_'Everyone is waiting here for everyone_.'

I saw humans and aliens lined up. Their backs to me, their face bloody along with their bodies. I stood there, too. I felt their weakness and depression overwhelming me.

_'Leave me alone_.'

I looked down at the bloody floor. I shut my eyes tightly as I smelled the rust and salt stench of the blood and dead corpses again.

I gazed up, my eyes widen once I did.

_'This is how, this is how it's gonna end_.'

Bodies were covered in sheets as they were hung with a rope. Once they were done with that they flung the corpses to an enormous bonfire. The disgusting odor of the dead humans and aliens clung to my nose, making me gag and want to throw up.

_'This is how, this is how it's gonna end_.'

The line of hopeless humans and aliens moved slowly, their feet shuffling against the crimson liquid, their feet chained with one another.

_'This is how, this is how it's gonna end!  
>No<em>!'

I trembled in anger as I observed around me again. Not all of them were being hanged... One Twi'lek was near a lake, holding a heavy cinderblock. His family was lined up, making an aisle for him to pass into deep water. The twenty something year old man walked into the water, struggling, until he got deep enough to drop the cinderblock and drown along with it.

_'This is how, this is how it's gonna end!  
>End!<em>'

I glared up to see myself right in front of the rope shaped exactly for my neck. I actually didn't care if I were to die in my own nightmare. I only cared that nothing happens to my family.

I stood on top of the small stool as the men began to place the white sheet over me before placing the rope around my neck. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, smiling. 


	20. Can I?

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I gasped and sat straight up, soaking myself and the blankets with my sweat. It's been four days since I've seen or heard of Ahsoka.

I flung the blankets aside and sat on the edge of the bed. I buried my face into my hands and began to weep. How can I be such an idiot to let this happen? I hate myself so much!

_'Anakin..._' Ahsoka's voice whispered in my head as I looked away at the ground.

I lost the love of my life again... And now I'm more impacted because I told her I would protect her.

**("Forever"- Breaking Benjamin)**

I tried to sleep again to calm myself but I knew that it would only get much worse If I did.

As I slept, memories of Ahsoka and I replayed in my head just like the past. Her beautiful face, her eyes...

She was gone now and it was my entire fault.

_'Do you know that I could never leave you?_'

My anger flared up as I remembered the bad things that I've almost done. However, I would never leave her.

_'And you know that I could never beat you?'_

Ahsoka once smacked me on the cheek, but I deserved it because I did something so idiotic that it almost killed me. It hurt me if I did that to her which I almost did but I couldn't. That movement would change me and make my heart bleed and suffocate slowly.

_'And if I,  
>I could never find you<em>.'

I squirmed in my bed as her image burned my mind. The scene replayed in my head as remembered when I searched for her after Death Watch was defeated.

_'Never mind,  
>I would not forget you<em>.'

I frowned as I slept. I will find her even if it kills me. She will be in my arms safe and sound.

My eyes flew open again; fear struck my face as I felt hopeless. "_Can I stay alive forever?  
>Can I stay alive forever?<br>Can I stay alive forever?  
>Forever?<em>" I breathed, turning to look up at the moon.

'Can I feel a chemical reaction?'

I trembled and eyed my hands as if they belong to someone else. I hungered for revenge once again.

_'Cause I feel a hideous attraction.'  
><em>  
>I got up again to look at myself. I made a disgusted noise as I saw my reflection.<p>

_'Could we share a poison apple?  
>Can it be manacle and awful?'<br>_  
>I could see Ahsoka in the mirror with the same color of eyes as mine... Tinted with the gold of the sith.<p>

_'Can I stay alive forever?  
>Can I stay alive forever?<br>Can I stay alive forever?  
>Forever?<br>Forever?'  
><em>  
>I pushed myself off the marble counter. After that, I stripped my clothes off of me and stepped into the shower. Cool water damped my hair making it the color dark brown.<p>

I began to shake again until I noticed red liquid flowing along with the clear soapy water. I gazed down at my hands and forgot that I had a razor in my left hand.

_'Stay alive forever?  
>Forever?<br>Stay alive forever?  
>Stay alive forever?<br>Stay alive forever?  
>Stay alive forever?'<em>

I flung the razor across the bathroom and got out, ignoring the warm blood streaming down my hand. I washed my hand carefully before wrapping it in bacta and gauze.

Again I glared up to see my eyes. I shivered in anger as I saw the same color before I got in the shower.

I changed into my Jedi clothes before racing outside, ignoring the shouts and questions of Obi-Wan.

I set the coordinates to head for Mustafar. R2 beeped with worry but I assured him that everything was fine.

Hours later...

I leaned against the railing that separated me from my death. Nothing could stop me, nothing will stop me.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I unbuckled my seatbelt and raced down the ramp to Anakin as the extremely hot air of Mustafar's atmosphere blew against my face and body.

"Ani!" I cried out as he was about to climb up the railing. "Ani, don't!"

He froze and slowly turned his head towards me. Seconds later, he jumped off the railing to his feet and walked towards me at first before running.

Anakin laughed and sobbed as I just cried. He embraced me and spun us in circles. I shifted uncomfortably away from him, cringing.

"Ow, Anakin. You're hurting us." I breathed, trying to loosen his bear hug.

He set me down on my feet without hesitation, apologizing. "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm ...just so -" He paused and eyed me with confusion. "Wait... Us?" he couldn't speak anymore so I decided to tell him.

"Ani... Something wonderful has happened." I smiled as I saw his reaction. "Anakin... I'm pregnant."

He froze like a block of ice. "Pregnant?" he sneered which frightened me. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded before he observed my swelling stomach. I followed his gaze and held his hand so he could touch my torso.

He began to laugh, not in a creepy way but in a happy and excited way. "A baby? Holy crap!" he looked up to see me with the most beautiful smile. "That's... That's wonderful, my love." he whispered, embracing me more carefully.

I smiled before I remembered what I came here for. "Anakin... What are you doing here? What were you going to do to yourself?" I breathed; I trembled in fright as I thought of what he might have planned to do. "You... You weren't going to kill yourself were you?"

He hesitated, avoiding my eyes.

"Anakin," I gasped, shaking my head as my smile disappeared. "Please tell me you weren't going to kill yourself because you thought I was dead."

Anakin looked down at my small stomach. With a sigh, he looked at me again in apology. "Love..." he choked out, tears forming in his eyes. "I - I... I'm sorry, but you know that I cannot live without you."

I touched his cheek, brushing my thumb against his cheekbone. "Sweetheart, that's not an excuse! Didn't you think about Shmi when you were about to kill yourself? What if I didn't make it here in time? I would be heartbroken!"

He hesitated, finding the right words as he couldn't force them out of his mouth. "You... You would do the same thing." he told me.

Anakin was right... I actually would do the same thing. He knows that I can't live without him and I know that he can't live without me again.

"Anakin, let's go. Come away with me. Help me start a family, Ani..." I pleaded to him, holding our hands in front of us. "Leave everything else behind while we still can."

He shook his head. "Ahsoka, don't you see? We don't have to runaway anymore. I have brought peace to Mandalore and the Republic! I am more powerful than I ever was! I've defeated one of the most powerful and feared warriors in the entire galaxy, and Count Dooku. I can overthrow the Chancellor and together, you and I, can rule the galaxy. We can make things the way we want them to be." he smiled, holding my hands tighter in his.

I recoiled. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi-Wan was right! You've changed..."

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan!" Anakin's temper burst loose. My fear must have shown on my face because he made a visible effort to control himself. "The Jedi turned against me since the beginning. Don't you turn against me, Ahsoka!"

"What?" I breathed; my eyes began to get cloudy. "The Jedi helped you win the war between Mandalore and Death Watch! Obi-Wan also helped you by saving me..." _I'm not against you, Ani. I'm only against of what you've done, and what you're planning to do_. "I don't know you anymore," I told him. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart! I'll never stop loving you, - " I tried to reach for the connection through the force. I was trying to call back the Ani that I knew and loved. My lover, my Mentor, my husband and the father of our children. "Stop now," I begged. "Come back! I love you!"

For a moment - for the barest second - I thought I succeeded. Then, Anakin's expression changed. "Liar!" he cried.

He was staring right through me. I turned around and saw Obi-Wan standing on top of the ramp of the Shuttle. He tricked me! "No!" I said, knowing that this new Anakin would never listen to me now.

"You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me! He's been waiting for this moment, Ahsoka! I told you! But you ignored me!" Rage made Anakin's face unrecognizable. He lifted his hand and curled his fingers into a fist. I felt myself choking, unable to breathe.

_Don't! Don't, please!_ But I had no air to cry out with. My last conscious thought was a feeling of relief. I would rather die here, now, than live and have to watch what my Anakin had become. 


	21. Conflict

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

Obi-Wan ran forward as Ahsoka collapsed. He flung his cloak aside and bent to check on her. She was still alive but in immediate danger. However, I was already there, my face full with anger. "_You_ turned her against _me_!" I hollered, accusing my former mentor.

"You have done that yourself," he told me. "You've let the dark side twist your point of view until now... Now you are the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't make me _kill_ you," I growled.

"My allegiance is to the Republic, Anakin. To Democracy!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"You are either with me or you are against me." I replied.

"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes, Anakin." he spoke to me and ignited his weapon. "But I shall do what I must."

I felt my face twist as I ignited my lightsaber and the battle began.

"Don't make me destroy you!" I warned him, then, I sneered. "You're no match for the dark side."

"I've heard that before, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "But I never thought I'd hear it from you."

The duel continued. Crossing the collection pipe was difficult even for us Jedi. At one point, Obi-Wan slipped and nearly fell into the lava but his Jedi reflexes and his ability let him recover. On the far side, I rushed him again, driving Obi-Wan back onto the collection plates.

I was, then, standing on a worker droid, coming up fast towards Obi-Wan. "Your combat skills have always been poor," I taunted. "You're called the Negotiator because you can't fight!"

"I have failed you, Anakin," Obi-Wan admitted. "I was never able to teach you to think."

I nodded. "I should have known the Jedi were planning to take over. That's why you wanted Shmi to be taken away from the Temple, so she doesn't become powerful like me. The Jedi feared us that we may take over!"

"From the _Sith_!" Obi-Wan roared, shocked. "Shmi is a perfect little angel! I didn't want her to be taken out of the Order! It was the Chancellor's idea! Chancellor Palpatine is _evil_!"

"From the _Jedi_ point of view!" I retorted. "From my point of view it is the Jedi who are evil."

My former master made a soaring leap into the air and landed on the high bank of the river.

"It's over, Anakin." he announced, looking down. "I have the high ground now. Don't try it."

"You underestimate my power!" I shot back and with the last word, I jumped.

Once I was in mid-air, I was electrocuted and crumpled to the ground.

Darkness consumed me... Pitch black thoughts were blank. Suddenly, I heard Shmi's laughter echo as memories from my early life and present life flashed before my eyes.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi's POV**

I stood there, shocked of what just happened. The hot air blew harshly against us, making my eyes irritate. I turned around and saw Ahsoka standing with a stun gun. She had tears in her eyes as she eyed Anakin.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I dropped the weapon and fell to my knees, sobbing. I just hurt my husband... My heart ached as I saw him on the ground unconscious.

Obi-Wan came up behind me but I shook him off and raced towards Anakin. I turned him until he laid on his back, brushing his cheek.

"Ani..." I wept, placing my hand on top of his chest as I tried to feel pulse. "Please, wake up."

He twitched his fingers in response and groaned.

I laughed quietly, relieved, and cried with happiness. "He's okay!" I whispered as Obi-Wan picked him up to place him in the medical room.

I stayed with Anakin while Obi-Wan piloted the ship.

I began to hum a random song of Breaking Benjamin as I held his hand.

_Why did you have to do this, Anakin? Please, come back to me in your normal-self, with your blue eyes and great personality.  
><em>  
>"<em>Sing the anthem of the angels<br>and say the last goodbye.  
>I keep holding onto you,<br>But I can't bring you back to life. Sing the Anthem of The Angels.  
>And say the last goodbye<em>." I whispered in his ear, tears rolling down my cheeks.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

Ahsoka's voice relaxed me as she sang with great emotion. Her beautiful voice was music to my ears.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw her, sobbing against my chest. Without making a sound, I lifted up my hand and stroked her rear lekku.

She looked up, her eyes widen as she saw me.

"_Leave me alone.  
>God, let me know.<br>I'm blue and cold.  
>Black sky will burn.<br>Love, pull me down.  
>Hate, lift me up.<br>Just turn around.  
>There's nothing left.<br>Somewhere far beyond this world. I feel nothing anymore_." I smiled, continuing to stroke her headtails.

Ahsoka immediately embraced me and cried. She kept on telling me that she was so sorry of what she did and the pain that she caused me.

"Ahsoka, nothing's your fault." I told her, pulling back so our eyes could meet. "I was not myself and you tried to bring me back but I was too much of an idiot to go back to you and leave the dark side..."

She smiled weakly. "Let's forget what happened, Anakin. We still have many years to live and I want to spend every moment with my husband." Ahsoka kissed my cheek as she ran her hand through my hair.

"I love you." I said passionately, eyeing her and, then, her stomach.

She rubbed her torso slowly as she followed my gaze. "I love you, too." 


	22. Who Wants To Live Forever?

**Anakin Skywalker's POV  
><strong>  
>I sat across the table from Ahsoka as she ate slowly, wincing from time to time. She seemed so pale and has been getting weaker by the minute, which has been frightening me.<p>

She dropped the silverware and clutched her stomach as she gasped in pain. "_Ah_," She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly.

I immediately rushed to her side, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "Baby, are you alright? What's hurting?" I asked frantically.

She shivered and tried to stand up but collapsed halfway up. "I - I'm _fine_, Anakin..." she swallowed and stared at her shaky hands. "The baby... It's just kicking harder." she tried to lighten me up by laughing softly.

I didn't buy it; I helped her stand up to her feet before carrying her bridal style to our bedroom. So far she's only 2 months pregnant and her belly hasn't really been swelling that much or anything. I placed her on our bed and called in Obi-Wan to bring in a doctor droid.

Seconds later, he came with a worried expression drawn clearly on his face.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Obi-Wan asked me, frowning.

Before I could answer, mostly everyone came rushing into the room asking all at once what happened.

"Can everyone just _calm_ down, please? I'm fine... It's just the baby. That's it. Nothing else." she assured me and the rest of them.

I still wasn't satisfied but motioned everyone out the door. She sighed and looked at me before looking outside.

I walked over to her and held her hand as she rested peacefully. I smiled and played my guitar to her as I sang as well. She smiled slightly as she slept while tears trickled down my cheeks, knowing that she was still in pain.

"_There's no time for us.  
>There's no place for us.<br>What is this thing that builds our dreams?  
>Yet slips away from us.<em>

_Who wants to live forever?  
>Who wants to live forever?<br>Ooh, ooh._

_There's no chance for us.  
>It's all decided for us.<br>This world has only one sweet moment,  
>Set aside for us.<em>

_Who wants to live forever?  
>Who wants to live forever?<br>Ooh, ooh._

_Who dares to love forever?  
>Oh, oh, when love must die<em>!"

I continued to play and studied her features carefully as she winced a few times again. I looked down at my hands to see them move as I played my instrument.

"_Then touch my tears  
>with your lips.<br>And touch my world  
>with your fingertips.<em>

_And we can have forever.  
>And we can love forever.<br>Forever is our today._

_Who wants to live forever?  
>Who wants to live forever?<br>Forever is our today.  
>Who waits forever anyway?<em>"

I barely noticed she had her eyes opened with tears in them as well. Ahsoka murmured the line that I always thought of. "Who wants to live forever?"

I scoffed and kissed her forehead. "Who wants to live in pain forever... Over and over again?"

She wrapped her right hand around my neck and leaned forward to reach my lips. I laughed as she struggled, so I leaned in. She joined my laughter and twisted her fingers through my hair.

I pulled back when Rex came in with a frown. I turned my head as I laid my head against Ahsoka's bulge belly. She stroked my bangs from my left eye and hummed a song quietly to herself and me.

"What's up, Rex?" I asked, looking at him.

"Someone's here to see you, Sir." he announced before shifting his gaze to Ahsoka. "Commander, how do you feel?"

I could hear Ahsoka smile. "I'm well, Rex. Thanks for asking."

Rex let out a chuckle. "The child may one day become the most heroic thing the universe has ever known just like its father." he grinned and looked at me.

I smiled back before rising to my feet. "Well, I better not keep him-slash-her waiting." I shrugged but as soon as I passed Rex, I stopped. "Rex, can you stay and watch Ahsoka for me until I come back?"

Rex nodded. "Of course, General. No need to worry."

I gave them a slight nod before racing outside the room. As soon as I made it to the top of the staircase, I heard chattering. I frowned and trotted downstairs.

"Where is he?" a familiar voice asked, crossing his arms above his chest.

One of Satine's handmaidens looked frighten of the sight of the man. "He will be here soon, Sir. He's with his wife right now." She stuttered.

The anonymous male stiffens when he heard the word 'wife'. "Who's his wife?"

I balled my fists against my sides. "That's none of your business, Scum..." I had my weapon ready in my hand. "Who's asking?"

The figure turned around to see me but he was still covered by his cloak. "Ah, Skywalker... So good to see you!"

I cringed in disgust at the sound of the voice.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I laughed as we watched 'Ridiculousness'. This show is the only good show on MTV.

"If I may speak, Commander..." Rex shifted uncomfortably, hesitating. "What names have you and the General chosen?"

I smiled as I thought. "Well, Anakin wanted Vesta for a girl and Zevark for a boy. And I want Anika for a girl and Anakin for a boy." I shrugged, chuckling as I turned around to see him. "I guess we still need to choose."

"What about if you combined the names?" he said, holding my hand to comfort me as I whimpered in pain. His worried expression made me feel hurt inside.

"Rex -" I began

"I'll go get the General, Commander." he fluttered his words so quickly I barely made them out.

I shook my head and held him back, trembling. "No... He's busy. Anakin's already worried enough... I don't want him more anxious than he is now."

Rex hesitated before sitting back down. "I'm sorry, Commander - "

I rolled my eyes. "Rex, come on. You can call me Ahsoka. You're like a brother to me. Anakin sees you that way, too. We both see you as a part of our family. Shmi loves you, too."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded. "Of course, Rex. You're like an uncle to her or a big brother... Either way, she still loves you."

He gave me a wink and sighed. I eyed him with concern; the smile disappeared when I knew he was hiding something from me.

"Rex, what are you hiding from me? Who's down there?" I demanded.

He looked at me with sadden eyes. "Six years ago, Anakin met up with Lux Bonteri - "

"Bonteri?" I gasped, shaking my head. "What... Is he alive?"

Rex gazed at the door. "I don't know. Anakin caught Bonteri and the General thought he killed the Senator of the Separatists - "

"You son of a bitch! Get out of here! I will kill you if you harm my wife!" Anakin's voice roared throughout the entire palace.

I reacted by leaping off the bed and grabbing my robe. Rex's hand caught my wrist and held me back. I grunted and tried to tug away.

"Ahsoka, he told me to keep you here." Rex said, tightening his grip.

I continued trying to pull away. "Rex, take care of Shmi!"

"Ahsoka - " he began.

I turned around with tears in my eyes. "That is an order, Rex!" I shouted, finally free from his grip.

Rex stayed frozen until I left. He followed me as he contacted Cody, so Cody can guard Shmi.

Once I got there, Rex loaded his weapon as I ran downstairs.

"Anakin!" I cried.

My husband turned around quickly with wide eyes. "Ahsoka..."

"Don't blame Rex... I heard you and I came down to see what's going on." I told him as he embraced me softly.

Anakin kissed my hair and looked at... _Bonteri_!

"What is he -?" I asked Anakin.

He frowned, hugging me protectively. Giving Bonteri a cold glare.

"Ah, Ahsoka! So good to see you!" Lux smiled, holding his arms out.

Anakin pushed me behind him, ready to ignite his lightsaber. "She's not falling for your stupid tricks, Bonteri."

I looked up to see Anakin with concern and then at Lux. What happened when I was..._Dead_?

"You didn't tell her?" Lux asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Just drop it, Bonteri." Anakin growled, ready to lunge towards him.

"Tell me what?" I whispered, tugging on Anakin's sleeve.

"He didn't tell you... Well, this shall be interesting!"

Anakin was trembling in fury. I tried to calm him down via bond. I looked at Lux in hate and anger.

"Stop! Just stop _hurting_ him!" I shouted, coming closer.

"Ahsoka, I'll leave him alone if we can talk for a few minutes. Somewhere besides here."

Anakin began to cry out in pain, clutching his head. He began to back away, shaking his head. "No, no!"

I knew what Lux was doing. He was burning Anakin's mind of the memories that happened 6 years ago when Anakin left me before we conceived Shmi. My husband left me for he wanted me to be safe... But that didn't go as he thought it would.

Every night, I would have dreams of him. Our times together before he left. I screamed in agony those past few months until he came back. However, during that time, Lux was there for me, comforting me. Lux has seen everything and has seen me in pain.

"Just stop _hurting_ him!" I cried out. "Fine! I'll go with you! Just stop it, please!"

Lux nodded as Anakin crumpled to the ground.

I fell to my knees, resting Anakin's head on my lap. "Baby, are you alright?" I sobbed, stroking his hair and face.

Anakin regained the strength to say, "Don't..."

I couldn't speak, all I did was weep. After a few minutes, Anakin was able to get up and help me up to my feet as well.

As I began to walk outside, Anakin held my hand.

Lux got on his motorcycle, waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards the roaring vehicle but a hand stopped me.

"Ahsoka," Anakin shook his head, begging me with his eyes.

"Anakin... You have to trust me." I pleaded, eyeing him.

"I do trust you..." he admitted before glaring at Lux with disgust. "It's him I don't trust."

I looked down before I reached for his lips. He knew what I was up to. I didn't care if Lux gazed at us; I always knew Anakin wanted to make him jealous. I smiled as I heard his thoughts. He was enjoying himself just as much as I was. I twisted my fingers in his hair as our eyes closed. The only thing I could hear, besides Lux's motorbike, was our breathing and our lips smacking against each others.

When I thought that was enough for Lux to bear, I pulled away before we embraced each other.

"We'll have much more time once you come back, Love." he smiled.

I giggled before we heard our daughter's voice.

"Daddy! Mommy!" she laughed, running towards Anakin.

Anakin growled playfully like a monster as he picked her up and bounced her in his arms into the air. "Hey, little love!" he chuckled, spinning her in circles.

**Lux Bonteri's POV**

I watched the man that took the love of my life play with his child. I haven't seen Shmi in 6 years... Not after the invasion.

Her curly sandy brown hair swayed and bounced as she was lifted into the air by her father's arms. Her pale orange skin was whiter than orange. Her blue eyes were enormous just like Ahsoka's. She was mostly human.

Ahsoka seemed so happy as she saw her tiny family. Anakin placed Shmi into a sitting position on his shoulders, his daughter held onto his head and her legs hung down his shoulders.

Anakin kissed Ahsoka one more time before kissing her bulge stomach.

_Impossible! How could she be pregnant again? How?_

"Be careful," Anakin breathed, holding Ahsoka's hand tighter.

"Don't worry, Ani." she assured him before kissing him one more time and kissing her daughter's forehead.

Ahsoka hopped to sit behind me, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist. I liked this so far.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I closed my eyes as I felt the wind blow against my face. It's been a long time since I got to do this.

"We're here." Lux announced, turning off the motor.

He helped me get off and we sat on a bench in a park.

"So, what were you and Anakin talking about?" I demanded, playing with my fingers.

Lux hesitated. "When your Jedi thought you were dead... He almost killed anyone he suspected. He's been acting strange during those 6 years. Skywalker -"

"Anakin." I told him, frowning. At least he has to say his name.

"Right... Anakin. Anyways, Anakin killed Count Dooku and innocent Separatists."

I shook my head. "He did it for me. He was too _lost_. Many _betrayed_ him... He didn't know who to trust."

"Please..." he laughed without a trace of humor in his face. "He almost killed you on Mustafar!" he yelled.

I flinched. "How... How do you know that?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that he can't even love you without hurting you!" he continued.

I lurched up to my feet, frowning. "Anakin can love me without hurting me! And this is none of your business!"

Lux grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him. His hot breath against my face. I tried to push him away but he pulled me even closer.

I was about to scream in pain but he kissed me fiercely. I desperately tried to push him away but he just kept kissing me.

My fury unleashed, I force pushed him away from me until he hit a wall.

I contacted Anakin and he said he was on his way. By the sound of his voice, he was not happy. I couldn't blame him.

Lux rolled his eyes once a Jedi Shuttle came to view.

Out of nowhere, Anakin got a grip of Lux's shoulder, his eyes full with fury. His body shook with rage before he punched Lux in the face.

"If you ever touch her against her will again I will murder you just like I did six years ago!" Anakin roared. "Or I could do it now."

Lux put his hands up in defeat. "Well, you can if you want," he shrugged. "I wouldn't do that, though. If I want to keep Ahsoka safe."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Savage Opress and Darth Maul are still alive. They are coming for you and your family."

I gasped. That's what felt wrong after the war... We forgot about the Sith lords!

Anakin frowned before leading me to the Shuttle, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I held my stomach closer, rubbing it. I will not lose my baby to anyone or anything. 


	23. Dreams and Birth

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

**8 months later**...

Lux hasn't warned us about Savage Opress and Darth Maul yet, but I decided to move to Aldeeran to keep my family safe just in case.

I walked over to my drawer, my body and hair soaked by bath water. I tightened the towel around my waist and sighed.

Ahsoka was asleep, curled up into a ball. She breathed my name in her sleep and moaned quietly.

I smiled as I sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing her. I changed into my pants and laid next to my wife, shirtless. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rubbed her swelling torso.

She began to whimper quietly as she jerked a few times. I propped myself up with my elbows, staring at her in worry and fright. Ahsoka sobbed my name out a couple of times and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Ani," She repeated, crying. "No, don't leave me! Please, no!"

I immediately shook her slightly, "Ahsoka!" I whispered, turning the lights on before sitting up, continuing to shake her. "Love, wake up."

She was sweating badly. Her tears mixing with her sweat as she dreamt.

I was really getting worried. "Ahsoka!" I shouted, weeping with fright.

Ahsoka gasped and sat up straight, gasping for breath. She coughed a couple of times before looking up to see me. I embraced her tightly as she shed tears. She trembled while I pulled away.

"Love," I breathed, wiping her tears away. "What happened?"

Ahsoka hesitated to speak; she couldn't hold back the tears. "I - I saw _you_, Ani. You were... _Dying_. I didn't know what to do but stay with you and hold you." her lips quivered. "Oh, Anakin!"

I held her closer to me as she wept against my chest. "Shh... Don't worry, My Love. I won't die then and now. If I die... We die together."

Ahsoka pulled back to smile at me. "Promise me?" she asked, eyeing my eyes.

I grinned. "I promise, Sweetheart... However, you have to promise me that you will die with me." I kissed her lips softly, tracing circles on her stomach.

Ahsoka laughed, "I promise, Ani."

I knew it wasn't the best idea but I don't want her to go through what I went through these past 6 years.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I stretched my arms above my head, being careful of my baby. Anakin shifted to face away from me, the blanket covering his lower half.

I giggled as he made noises underneath his breath. I got up slowly before heading towards the bathroom. I washed my face and eyed myself before studying my swollen torso.

Suddenly, I gasped in pain. I clutched my stomach and screamed in pain.

"Ah!" I cried out, supporting myself to stand by holding onto the counter.

Anakin burst in and eyed me with wide eyes. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he questioned, supporting me.

"A - Ani..." I murmured, shaking. "My water just broke." I explained to him.

"Damn it!" He hissed. Anakin scooped me up into his arms as I began to breathe heavily. He raced out of our bedroom and into the hallway, looking for help.

Once we got to the hospital, he placed me down on the medical bed as the droids started barging in and out of the room.

The droids began to shove Anakin out of the room, reassuring him that he just needs to change into protective clothing. Ani looked quickly at me with sadden eyes until he was out the door.

My lips quivered as I held back the incoming tears. I couldn't hold them in any longer, I whimpered quietly as I rubbed my stomach, slowly.

"_Ah_..." I sobbed as I felt more pain.

The droids set me to a comfortable birth position before placing a shield-like dome around my lower half. Then, I was changed into a hospital gown.

I turned my head to glance at the door, waiting for Anakin. After a few minutes of waiting, I began to lose hope.

I closed my eyes and parted my lips, trying to at least relax.

A hand suddenly grasped mine. "What's wrong with _her_? What _happened_?" Anakin's voice sounded worried and desperate.

"She's just resting, Sir." One of the droids reassured him.

I reopened my eyes slowly, whispering his name. "Ani, you're back." I smiled weakly at him.

He chuckled, his eyes moist. "Of course, my love. Why wouldn't I come back?" he gave me a reassuring grin, running his hand between my montrals.

I giggled until I felt a harder kick. I caught my breath in pain, shutting my eyes.

Anakin held my hand tighter, kissing my forehead. "I'm here, my love."

**Hours later...**

I screamed in pain as it was time to push.

Anakin was still here, he held my hand tightly, whispering to me loving words.

My breathing stuttered as I frowned, trying to force my baby out. I let out whimpers and cries of pain as Anakin kept holding my hand.

After a few long minutes, Anakin's head jerked up to the side where a small baby's cry was heard.

The droid rolled away with the baby, possibly going to clean my child.

However, I wasn't finished. I didn't realize I had a second child until now.

Anakin's eyes widen once the droid announced that I had another baby inside me.

I had no time to be shocked; I pushed again along with screams of pain. Anakin resumed being with me until we heard another baby cry after another few minutes.

Anakin laughed in happiness and relief before looking at me with loving eyes. He stroked my sweaty cheek before kissing me.

I smiled weakly before laying my head back to the pillows. I chuckled in relief, too. I had twins.

My husband walked closer to the baby to cut the umbilical cord, his smile grew wider as he saw our second child.

The droid strolled away to go clean my second baby.

I eyed Anakin, pleading him to stay. He nodded and rested his head on the bed next to my hand.  
>He played with my wedding ring as I rested.<p>

Minutes later, my babies came in, clean and wrapped in blankets.

Anakin took pictures of them, going overboard at one point. He lifted our baby boy and handed him to me.

I smiled slightly as my baby boy made baby noises, stretching his tiny arms out. His cute little mittens touched my cheek.

Anakin carried our baby girl. He, too, grinned as she snuggled closer to her father.

"What do you plan on naming them?" Obi-Wan questioned, walking in with Satine and Shmi.

I looked at the baby that I held before at Anakin. "I was thinking... Anakin... Anakin Zevark Skywalker." I smiled, seeing if Anakin agreed.

He smiled at me before kissing my cheek. "I think that's a _wonderful_ name." he grinned.

"You get to name our baby girl." I noted, winking.

Anakin thought for a moment before saying, "Vesta Anika Skywalker."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin's shoulders. "They will become great _heroes_... And bring the Republic back from _darkness_."

Anakin and I glanced at our children. 

Bottom of Form


	24. Duel of the evil

**To let you guys know the duel is pretty short. Anyways, do you guys like it so far? Please review! :)  
><strong>  
><strong>Anakin Skywalker's POV<br>**  
>I leaped up to avoid a strike from Savage Opress.<p>

Obi-Wan made a dash for Darth Maul. He swung his azure lightsaber towards Darth Maul's head.

I kicked Savage in the stomach after he tried to slice my legs off. I lifted him up with the force but he managed to free himself and charge towards me again. I groaned and was knocked out from my feet.

Savage came closer to me, rising his weapon up.

I closed my eyes, thinking of my family.

_'Don't give up, Ani._' Ahsoka's voice pleaded, sounding broken.

Her voice was all I needed to regain my strength. I swiftly knocked Savage's legs underneath him and pierced my weapon through his chest.

"Your time has _ended_!" I roared to him and then to Darth Maul. I opened my arms out, gesturing the bloody man underneath my feet. "You're _weak_ brother doesn't have the _strength_ to defeat _me_! And neither do _you_!"

Darth Maul was filled with rage. "No! I will _kill_ you all! Even your _wife_, Jedi Scum!" he growled, getting more aggressive towards Obi-Wan.

I made a soaring leap towards them and joined Obi-Wan.

Darth Maul continued to swing towards me mostly, his eyes burning with hate.

"_Everyone_ who sided with you is _dead_!" I continued, laughing. "No one is with you! General Grievous is dead, Count Dooku is dead, Death Watch is dead, and even your brother is dead!"

He yelled in rage and made me lose my grip from my weapon. I gazed at it for a brief second before I caught his arm and made him lose his grip of his weapon.

I threw him and began to punch him in fury and rage. I frowned when I saw nothing happening. I used the force and then I saw more effect happening. He began to lose teeth and blood trickled down his mouth and nose. I got up once he was unconscious and kicked his face until I heard a crack of his jaw.

I smiled and brought back my weapon to my hand, piercing my lightsaber through his skull.

I haven't felt this happy since I killed Count Dooku.

Obi-Wan eyed me in concern and fright. He shook his head and leaped off the enormous boulder, heading towards the Jedi shuttle.

I rolled my eyes and followed him.  
><strong><br>Hours later...**

Ahsoka waited for me with tears and a smile. She, then, cringed away at the smell of my clothing.

I laughed, at looked down at my shirt. "Sorry, Love."

"To much blood if you ask me." she whispered.

I shrugged, holding her tighter. "Well, more blood means more _dead_ than _alive_."

She pouted her lower lip. "That's true... Come inside and take a shower. Shmi, Vesta and Zevark are waiting for you."

By the sound of our children's names I smiled and raced to take a shower to see them.

Once I was done, Ahsoka held Vesta in her arms while Shmi and Satine played with Zevark.

Vesta's tiny headtails looked so cute on her. Her skin was the same as Shmi and Zevark's. Her eyes were enormous as she eyed me.

Zevark was paler than the rest of his siblings. His extremely dark sandy brown hair made his blue eyes pop out. He laughed as Satine tickled his tiny stomach very gently.

"Daddy!" Shmi smiled, running towards me.

"Little love!" I laughed, picking her up. "Did you help mommy take care of your baby brother and sister?"

She nodded. "Yep, Mommy said I was going to be a very good big sister!"

I grinned as I looked at my wife. "Do you love them both?"

Shmi nodded. "I do, very much."

"Do you love me and mommy, too?"

"Of course I do." she admitted, rolling her eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

I chuckled before placing her down to her feet.

I forgot it was almost Christmas! The twinkling lights and pine forest smell reminded me.  
>I gazed at the Christmas tree; its twinkling lights almost blinded me. Little homemade decorations were hanged along with store bought ornaments.<p>

Ahsoka walked over to me as I held my arms out to take Vesta from her arms.

She looked so adorable as she held onto my thumb. Her blue eyes widen as she noticed snowflakes dropping from the sky.

Ahsoka smiled, her face glowing in happiness.

I grinned and held my wife and my children closer to me. 


	25. Surprise

**Hey, guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :) By the way, the 'Damn Nature You Scary' thing I got from Family Guy. Anyways, enjoy!  
><strong>  
><strong>Anakin Skywalker<strong>**'s POV  
><strong>  
>I sat on the bed watching the HoloNet while Ahsoka slept.<p>

_'Now, here's more of "Damn Nature You Scary!_' on BET.' the announcer said.

I watched a carnivore stalk a rodent before ripping its head off, blood squirting out.

I began to channel surf until I turned it off and decided to sleep.

_'You were my brother, Anakin_!' Obi-Wan told me when we fought on Mustafar.

I groaned and turned to face Ahsoka. She smiled as she slept and whispered my name.

I tried to rest again but the memories kept coming back.

_'I __**hate**__ you_!' I roared to Obi-Wan.

Then, Ahsoka's pleading face burned my mind as I forced choked her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Ahsoka, stroking her cheek.

Again as I dreamt, all I could hear was Ahsoka's and my screams.

The rest of the night, I stood outside, admiring the night sky. I hurt the people I loved and they still love me.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka's voice sounded tired but worried. "Ani, are you all right?"

I looked down at my feet before up at the sky. "Do you love me?"

I could hear her gasp. "What? Of course... Of course I still love you, Anakin."

I felt sick. "Why?"

"Well... Your personality, you're caring, you follow your heart... Why are you asking me this?" she demanded.

I turned around to glare at her. "Even after what _I've_ done to you?" I growled, frowning.

She shook her head, concerned.

"Even when I almost killed you?" I asked.

Ahsoka frowned, walking over to me. "What brought this up?"

I began to tremble in anger. "I dreamt of the _past_... I remembered when we were on Mustafar... All those terrible things I did."

"Ani -" she began.

"I'll do such terrible things." I admitted, closing my eyes. "And if I turn like that again... I will cause so _much_ pain. And I have seen what I have done."

She rubbed my shoulder, soothing me. "I'll tell you what I told Lux. You were _lost_. Mostly everyone _betrayed_ you. You didn't know who to trust."

I held her hand, rubbing circles with my thumb. I pulled her closer to me, our foreheads touching. "Do you know why I admire you so much?"

Ahsoka shrugged, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. "Can I guess?"

I nodded.

"Is it my _snippy_ attitude?" she smiled.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I remembered how snippy she was with me when we first met. Ahsoka was fourteen years old and I was twenty. Six years of difference. However, that wasn't that much. Some couple are like 10 to 15 possibly even 20 years difference.

I shrugged. "That and how you still love me after all that I've done. I almost... _killed_ you." my eyes started to get misty as I stroked her cheek. "I am sorry, my love."

She embraced me, leaning against my chest. "Stop apologizing... That was 9 months ago."

I rocked us back and forth, humming a song quietly to us. She knew that I could never forget all this and I knew that, too.

I lifted her chin up with my fingertips and began to kiss her.

She giggled as my lips hungrily moved with hers. Ahsoka twisted her fingers through my hair as I lifted her up.

I was already shirtless, even though it was like 32 degrees outside, so I mostly had to strip her from her clothing.

**The Next Morning...**

I raced around the house, cleaning and preparing for my girls' birthday party.

Ahsoka and Shmi were out with Satine, shopping. I asked her that favor to give me enough time to decorate.

I started to panic even more when Satine called. I groaned and set the table with Obi-Wan's help.

I placed the cake in the refrigerator and checked the cabinets for the candles.

"_Shit_!" I whined, searching. "Where the heck are the friggin candles!"

"Did you check the cabinets?" Obi-Wan asked, coming in with a bag.

I tilted my head in annoyance. "No, I checked in the bathroom." I said sarcastically. "Of course I checked in the cabinets, mostly _everywhere_!"

"Did you -"

"No, I didn't check in the _bathroom_."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I knew you'd be in this situation -"

"A stupid _candle_ situation."

"Exactly, so here you go." he handed me a box of candles.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, old man." I set the candles in a drawer that I'd know where I put them.

"All right," I whispered, wiping a bead of sweat off my forehead. "Everything's _perfect_."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Anakin, you're _sweating_ like a pig. I suggest you take a nice shower." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs. He's right, I friggin smell like crap with all the excitement and decorations. "Call Satine and tell her to keep them occupied for a while longer."

He nodded and turned to leave but I stopped him.

"And can you check on Vesta and Zevark to make sure they're okay?"

"Certainly." he smiled before leaving.

I ran into the shower and enjoyed the nice water run down my body. I began to scrub my hair with AXE shampoo before washing my body with the same product.

I stepped out, patting myself dry before changing into my Jedi attire. I comb my hair and took my babies a bath, too.

Vesta was relaxing as I took her a bath but Zevark, on the other hand, was squirming all around as Obi-Wan bathed him.

I wrapped my baby into the tiny soft baby towel that Satine and Obi-Wan gave Ahsoka for her baby shower. One of the baby towels had a duck on it as a hood while Zevark's had a little puppy on it.

They both looked so adorable with it on.

I changed Vesta into a cute little red dress along with a small hair band that had a tiny rose on it.

Zevark was squirming around and cried as Obi-Wan tried to change him.

"For force sakes! Come on kid, _please_!" he pleaded. "Why don't you _like_ me?"

I laughed and helped him.

Once the babies were clean, Obi-Wan went to shower.

Minutes later, after Obi-Wan finished, we heard the door open.

I turned off the lights and quieted everyone up. Mostly everyone, that Ahsoka and I knew, came to celebrate Shmi's and her birthday.

I heard murmurs of a conversation going on between Ahsoka and Satine until one of them turned on the lights.

"_Surprise_!" we all shouted, some  
>blowing on Happy New Year horns.<p>

Ahsoka gasped, shocked. 


	26. Birthday

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I was immediately shocked by what my eyes saw.

Anakin laughed, sprinting towards me to embrace me and spin us in circles. "Happy birthday, my love." he whispered to me.

I smiled as tears trickled down my cheeks. He remembered after these past 6 years without me. I wrapped my arms around his neck even tighter.

My father was the next to hug me as Anakin lifted Shmi into his arms, bouncing her in the air. Our daughter giggled while the rest congratulated us.

"Happy birthday, my little love." Anakin smiled, kissing her forehead.

I embraced my mother the tightest. "Oh, mom." I cried, snuggling my face against her shoulder.

My mother stroked my headtails, hushing me. "It's okay, _cariño_." she whispered, rocking us from side to side.

"I missed you so much." I wept, wiping my tears away as we pulled back to look at each other. "_Perdóname que no fue a mirar te, mami. Es que la guerra fue muy __difíci_l."

"I know, Soka." She nodded, giving me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. You are here now and that's all that matters."

I looked down, hesitating. "Mom... Can I ask you something?"

My mother nodded immediately, before we walked outside into the patio.

I walked over to the snow covered railing, eyeing the evergreen trees. "Mother... Is all what Anakin and everyone else told me of what he did true?" I questioned, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

She gazed down before saying, "Yes... Anakin was extremely lost without you. He kept crying ever night and hurting himself. Not one day went by without him doing something to himself."

Tears filled my eyes and only one single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away, trying to hide it from my mother's sight. However, she already took a grip of my hands to turn me around, so I could face her.

"_Cariño_, come here." she pleaded, hugging me.

"Why did he have to go through so much pain? Especially caused by me!" I sobbed, my snowsuit protecting me from getting frostbite.

She began to shush me again until we both heard the glass door slid open. My mother kissed my forehead before leaving me with my husband.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Anakin's warm breath and arms made me feel comfortable and relaxed.

I glanced up at him with loving eyes. "Ani... I love you, you know that… right?"

He looked shocked but chuckled.  
>"Of course I do, love. If you <em>didn't<em> love me... Then, why am I here?"

I frowned. "And you love me -"

Anakin fiercely kissed me. "Just as much." he breathed, hugging me.

I giggled. "I don't care what you did these past six years, Ani. All I care about is our children, you and right now."

He arched an eyebrow. "What brought this up?" he quizzed me.

"Nothing, Anakin." I reassured him. "Just promise me you won't go _suicide_ if something happens to me."

He hesitated, but nodded in agreement. "If you promise me the same thing."

I reacted just like he did but agreed. "Your _last_ request is what I will do."

We kissed for another long minute until Obi-Wan called our names.

The rest of the day, we ate molé that my grandmother made, Shmi played with her cousins while Anakin showed my parents around the house. Since Shmi's and my birthday were close to Christmas, my parents and some of my cousins and both of my siblings had to stay here at the house or rent a room at a hotel in Aldreean.

Soon it was time to open the presents, once Shmi heard the word '_Present_'; she jumped up and down, clapping.

When I was small I always had only one present from each family. I sometimes made my small birthday party at a Live Oak forest park in my small town or at my Grandmother's house. My sister and I had to combine our birthday celebration because they were so close until my brother came along. His birthday was one away from my sister's while mine was on December 21.

She opened Anakin's first and almost cried in happiness. "Thank you, Daddy! I love you so much"

"What is it?" I asked, resting my head against Anakin's arm.

She held out a necklace with a locket on it which held a picture of her, Anakin, Vesta, Zevark, and I. "I love you, Daddy!" she embraced him, tears trickled down her cheeks.

"That's not it, little love." he smiled and placed her down to her feet before racing upstairs.

Shmi and I looked up at him in confusion. He came back with another present. Anakin smiled, kneeling down in front of her.

"Happy birthday, baby girl." he kissed her forehead and handed her the present.

Shmi ripped the wrapping paper and pulled the lid off the box. She gasped and squealed. "Oh my -"

I grinned along with Anakin.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she giggled as she began to play with her new doll.

Anakin turned around to face me, handing me my birthday present. "As for you, my love, here's your present."

I arched an eyemarking, and took it from him. I gasped and laid my hand over my heart. "Ani..."

He took the diamond necklace from the box to place it around my neck. "Happy birthday, my love." he kissed my neck and chuckled.

I giggled and embraced him. "Thank you, Anakin. For everything."

The rest of the night, Shmi received more toys, clothes, and accessories. I received clothing, jewelry and some other things I mother and woman may need.

Once everyone left, Anakin began to play his piano to our babies and himself.

I sat next to him, watching his fingers move with each note. He began to play _'Say Goodbye_' by Skillet.

_"Things are changing,  
>It seems strange and<br>I need to figure this out.  
>You've got your life,<br>I got mine.  
>But you're all I cared about.<br>Yesterday we were laughing,  
>Today I'm left here asking,<br>'Where has all the time gone now?'  
>I'm left alone somehow,<br>Growing up and getting older.  
>I don't want to believe it's over.<em>

_Don't say goodbye,  
>Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight,<br>Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I.  
>And although we knew,<br>this time would come for me and you.  
>Don't say anything tonight,<br>if you're gonna say goodbye._

_Do you remember,  
>In December,<br>How we swore we'd never change?  
>Even though you're leaving,<br>that our feelings  
>would always stay the same.<br>I wish we could be laughing,  
>instead I'm standing here asking,<br>'Do we have to end this now?'  
>Can we make it last somehow?<br>We both know what we've gotta say, not today  
>Cause I don't wanna leave this way.<em>

_Don't say goodbye,  
>Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight,<br>Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I.  
>And although we knew,<br>This time would come for me and you,  
>Don't say anything tonight,<br>If you're gonna say goodbye._

_And if it's over  
>it hurts but I'm giving you my word.<br>I hope that you're always  
>Happy like we were,<br>Happy like we were._

_Don't say goodbye,  
>Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight,<br>Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I.  
>And although we knew<br>This time would come for me and you,  
>Don't say anything tonight.<br>If you're gonna say goodbye._

_Yesterday we were laughing,  
>(if you're gonna say goodbye)<br>Today I'm left here asking,  
>(if you're gonna say goodbye)<br>and although we knew this time would come for me and you,  
>don't say anything tonight.<br>If you're gonna say goodbye."_

I held the tears as he sang and eyed me.

Everyone smiled as they watched us. Obi-Wan and Satine soon after told us they were going to sleep and took our babies along with Shmi to bed.

Anakin and I were finally alone. 


	27. One Step Closer

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I smiled and held her hand when I finished playing. Tears streamed down her warm cheeks as I eyed her in awe. I brushed my fingers, wiping her moist tears away.

"Anakin... Do you think...? Have you trained Shmi how to use the force and how to wield a lightsaber?" She asked me, wiping her tears away with the back of her free hand.

I chuckled, her giggles blended with mine before I said, "Uh-huh... These past years when you were... Gone. I've been overprotective, teaching Shmi the 'Jedi' way. Why?" I asked her. I shifted into a comfortable position after grabbing Shmi's lightsaber with the force.

She jerked a little when I ignited our daughter's emerald lightsaber.  
>Her face was suddenly happy.<p>

"I... I saw Shmi with a surgery scar on her left leg. When did she get surgery?" she questioned.

I gazed down, sighing. "Shmi got surgery when she was five and another surgery on her back... At the hospital when she was recovering she had surgery between her legs... Which I'm assuming you have seen after her baths."

I felt Ahsoka tremble and the air hitch in her throat; I looked up and saw her trying to hide her tears again. My eyes widen and I took her into my arms, trying to sooth her.

"Shh, love. It's all right." I whispered, kissing her lekku.

She kept weeping against my chest, shaking her head. "Why wasn't I here? My poor baby -"

I frowned and pulled back. "Damn it, Ahsoka! Listen to me -"

"No -" she cried, continuing to shake her head.

"Baby, listen to me!" I growled, glaring at her. Her eyes still were over flooded by tears. "Nothing that has happened to you was your fault. It was all mine! All of it!"

Ahsoka whimpered and stared at me with wide crimson eyes.

"How is you getting killed by Dooku _your_ fault? How is it your fault that Shmi has this orthopedic problem? How is it _your_ fault that you were almost killed? How is it _your_ fault that we were at war? Huh," I began to chuckle. "Explain to me how it's your fault! Everything I've done -" I got up roughly from the bench and flung an item across the room. "Has been my entire fault!"

Ahsoka looked down, "How many surgeries has our daughter had?"

I sat down next to her again, holding our hands in front of us. "So far... About three. Right now she has some type of nail or some type of metal thing inside her left thigh... close to her hip joint."

"How long will she have it?" Ahsoka scooted closer to me, resting her head against my scapula.

I shrugged, "I'm thinking for about two more years."

I felt her sigh in relief. "I am so sorry, Ani. I'm sorry for ruining the party that must have taken you weeks or even months to plan."

I hushed her, rubbing her back. "Ahsoka, stop it. All that matters now is that you'll be here for her the next time she has surgery." I admitted to her.

She nodded before we both pulled back simultaneously. She smiled as I grinned back.

I leaned in to kiss her soft lips, hearing her moan. I smirked underneath her lips as she wove her fingers through my hair.

"Mommy!" Shmi's voice shouted.

We both laughed. I rolled my eyes with a smile. We both turned around to see our daughter coming towards us.

"Daddy!" Shmi's eyes widen.

"What is it, little love?" I asked.

"We forgot about the cake! I just saw it in the refrigerator and it's just sitting there...waiting, all alone in there... Waiting to be eaten by a small little girl by the name of Shmi Ahsoka Skywalker. That poor little chocolate cake -"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Shmi." I laughed.

I picked her up and headed to the kitchen. I set her on an empty chair as Obi-Wan and Satine arrived to stand behind her.

"What time is it?" Obi-Wan asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Time for you to get a watch, son." I nudged his ribs, walking over to my wife.

"Candles!" Shmi announced.

I smiled, bowing to her. "As you wish, my lady."

I searched around for the candles but couldn't find them. "I can't find the stupid friggin candles!"

I stiffened when I heard a box filled with candles shake. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Oh, well would you look at that? Candles."

I shut the cabinet roughly and turned to face my former master. "Ha ha. Very funny." I snatched the candles away from his grip and set them in their place.

Ahsoka and Shmi held hands as I lit the candles and motioned them to begin.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." the three of us continued to sing, mixing my girls' names.

After the song, Ahsoka and Shmi blew the candles out. Our daughter cheered in happiness, hugging her mother.

"This is the best birthday ever." Shmi began to shed tears.

Ahsoka and I immediately were at her side, thinking she must be in pain from her hip or leg.

She embraced us both, "This is the best birthday ever because we are a happy family again. And Mommy's here with us, Daddy."

I nodded, smiling. "Yep. Which reminds me..." I jogged up stairs, checking on Vesta and Zevark, getting the presents and trotting downstairs again. "Here you go,  
>my love."<p>

Ahsoka's eyes widen as she saw every present that I had kept for the past six years.

"_Ani_..." She breathed, picking up a present.

I shrugged. "Even though you weren't here with me... I still got you birthday presents."

Ahsoka embraced me, tears leaving her eyes.

She opened her presents, receiving more jewelry and once I had to stop her from opening one because it was... _Private_.

Shmi got curious and asked what it was.

I rubbed the back of my neck, stuttering. "Uh, it's... Um, a pretty _dress_ that she doesn't want you to see yet."

"Oh," she said, expanding the 'o' syllable.

After that, I began to play the piano again. Ahsoka was singing this time, the song we first danced at our wedding. "_A Thousand Years_."

"_Heart beats fast,  
>Colors and promises.<br>How to be brave,  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>But watching you stand alone.  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<em>

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you.<br>For a thousand years.  
>I'll love you for a thousand more.<em>

_Time stands still.  
>Beauty in all she is.<br>I will be brave.  
>I will not let anything take away.<br>What's standing in front of me.  
>Every breath,<br>every hour has come to this._

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you.<br>For a thousand years.  
>I'll love you for a thousand more.<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you.  
>Time has brought your heart to me.<br>I have loved you for a thousand years.  
>I'll love you for a thousand more.<em>

_One step closer,  
>one step closer.<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you.<br>For a thousand years.  
>I'll love you for a thousand more.<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you.  
>Time has brought your heart to me.<br>I have loved you for a thousand years.  
>I'll love you for a thousand more."<em>


	28. The Council

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

_**1 month later…**_

I walked over to my babies, who were wide awake.

Zevark was jumping up and down, screaming with happiness. His dark sandy brown hair was already growing. Vesta was still lying down, playing with her lekku.

Anakin came up behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder as we saw our children.

I picked up Vesta while he lifted Zevark into his arms. Anakin kept struggling as Zevark squirmed around, pulling his hair.

I giggled as I saw how they looked so much the same.

"Mommy, Daddy," Shmi came downstairs with us. "Someone left a message for you."

I looked up at Anakin before he glared at me.

"What kind of message, Shmi?" I asked her as I set Vesta down on her baby seat.

She shrugged. "Something about the Jedi and -"

I could feel Anakin's anger throughout the Force. I tried to calm him down because Shmi looked frightened.

"What..." Anakin took a deep breath. "Can you show me?"

Shmi left the room and grabbed a holoprojecter. "Here you go."

Anakin took it from her hand and immediately played it.

_'Ah, young Skywalker, so good to see you after so long. I've been waiting for this day. We heard that you and Ahsoka have two new members to your family_.' Windu smiled.

Anakin frowned, clenching his fists tightly at his sides.

_'Luminara has told us that. She and the rest of us fear that all of your children are a threat to all Jedi... for keeping our secret of being Jedi in hiding... Since now mostly everyone wants the Jedi executed_.'

Luminara stepped into view, her eyes sadden. 'I _have to report a crime... The Skywalker's, they have done something terrible._'

Suddenly, glass shattered in the other room. All of us came to Barriss's side. The glass pieces on the floor, forgotten.

"What is it, Barriss?" Obi-Wan asked her, shaking her shoulders.

"The Jedi council... They're coming for us." Barriss whispered, her eyes widen in fright.

Anakin turned away fiercely, growling in anger.

"Who could we trust?" He questioned, almost punching the wall. Anakin turned around, his irises glowing the golden tint.

He was right, who could we trust? Well one thing's certain... Not the Council. But what about Master Plo, Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti?

"He has a point... Who can we trust?"

Satine looked at Barriss. "Did you see...? Anyone?"

Barriss closed her eyes, thinking back. She gasped and her eyes flew open, "I saw... Master Windu -"

"Check _that_ box out." Anakin frowned, "The first person I always expect."

"Master Yoda... Master Mundi... And I see... An army of Jedi with black cloaks on."

"Master Plo?" I asked.

Barriss shook her head. "I - I didn't see him..."

I sighed in relief.

"Don't get too relieved, Snips." Anakin warned me. "I need to contact Plo. He may be on neither side."

"Ani... He -"

"He allowed Shmi to leave the Temple, remember?" He roared, turning to face me.

"But he helped us win the battle against Death Watch!" I cried, tears of anger running down my cheeks.

Anakin scoffed, rolling his eyes. "If you weren't here... He wouldn't have helped me. He would actually enjoy watching me _suffer_."

Barriss came between us, separating us. "You guys stop it!" she snapped, frowning before facing me. "Ahsoka, Anakin's right. Plo didn't even help Anakin or Shmi. He just stood there... Doing nothing. He _allowed_ your daughter leave the Temple without _protection_, without any concern about Anakin, and without Anakin's _permission_. And he told Obi-Wan to keep your existence from Anakin a secret. Plo, made Obi-Wan lie to Anakin for these past six years!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"His attitude changed once you were out and about. He's been nicer to Anakin but... Nobody helped Anakin on anything."

Anakin pounded the table and fiercely left the room.

Obi-Wan went to go see what was wrong.

"Ahsoka," Satine whispered. "It's all true... Anakin was always looking for Dooku all these years... by _himself_."

I felt like such an idiot. What did I know? I wasn't here for these past six years. "I need to talk to Anakin." I told her, running outside. "Ani!"

Anakin turned around to look at me.

I sprinted to his arms, feeling his warmth as the cold air blew against us.

"Whoa!" Anakin laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "What was that for?"

"I love you." I told him, running my left hand through his hair.

Anakin smiled, touching my furry hood of my snowsuit. "I love you just as much." he kissed me fiercely, our lips smacking was the only noise besides us clutching our clothing, our moaning and our heavy breathing.

"So _beautiful_..." Anakin murmured, holding me closer.

I looked to up at him with a smile, giggling.

**Did you guys like the chapter? I was planning to finish the story with the last chapter but I was thinking I should go on. Anyone see 'The Legend of Korra'? ;D**


	29. Alone Time

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I sat on the gigantic bed, waiting for Anakin.

He grinned as he scrubbed his wet hair with a towel before slipping on some pants. He didn't mind being shirtless as long as nobody but me was here.

"Ani..." I breathed, looking down at our hands. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do with the Council?"

Anakin hushed me, taking my hands into his. He sat down next to me, eyeing me as he spoke. "Love, don't worry about it. We'll find witnesses to help us in this situation. We've been through worse, haven't we?"

He had a point. "Well... Yeah, we have. But I mean... How can they see our children as a threat? They aren't killers... They are barely babies! And Shmi wouldn't do that, she's too involved into life without actually knowing the Jedi."

Anakin frowned, looking away from us. "I know... I don't like the fact of the Jedi wanting to execute the kids but, love, I promise you that I will protect them and you at any cost." he told me, his voice taken over by pain and anger. "Ahsoka, just being away from them hurts my heart... Imaging them away from me forever hurts even more... Possibly it will hurt enough to kill me."

I held back the tears as I stared a him and, then, at our babies. Zevark started whimpering which slowly turned into a wail. Anakin rose up to his feet and picked up Zevark into his arms, patting his back softly. Our son began to quite down as Anakin bounced him up and down carefully in his arms and hushed him. When it didn't work, Anakin laid Zevark on the bed.

I watched in awe when I knew what he was planning to do. He sang the song that I dedicated to my mother so many years ago when she was in the hospital.

"_White walls surround us,  
>No light will touch your face again.<br>Rain taps the window,  
>as we sleep among the dead.<em>

_Days go on forever,  
>but I have not left your side.<br>We can chase the dark together.  
>If you go then so will I.<em>

_There is nothing left of you.  
>I can see it in your eyes.<br>Sing the Anthem of the Angels,  
>and say the last goodbye.<em>

_Cold light above us.  
>Hope fills the heart,<br>and fades away.  
>Skin white as winter,<br>as the sky returns to grey._

_Days go on forever,  
>but I have not left your side.<br>We can chase the dark together.  
>If you go then so will I.<em>

_There is nothing left of you.  
>I can see it in your eyes.<br>Sing the Anthem of the Angels,  
>and say the last goodbye.<em>

_I keep holding onto you,  
>but I can't bring you back to life.<br>Sing the Anthem of the Angels.  
>Then say the last goodbye.<em>

_You're dead alive,  
>you're dead alive.<br>You're dead alive,  
>you're dead alive.<em>

_There is nothing left of you,  
>I can see it in your eyes.<br>Sing the Anthem of the Angels.  
>And say the last goodbye.<em>

_I keep holding onto you,  
>but I can't bring you back to life,<br>Sing the Anthem of the Angels,  
>and say the last goodbye.<em>

_Sing the Anthem of the Angels,  
>and say the last goodbye.<em>

_Sing the Anthem of the Angels_."

Zevark was passed out within seconds. He quivered his lower lip as we watched him. His hair looked pitched black underneath the moonlight, his skin was paler and when his eyes were open, they glowed the beautiful blue.

Anakin picked him up, carefully and placed him back into his crib.

I began to lie down as Anakin climbed on top of me. He rested his head on my chest while I played with his hair.

I continued humming the song which always brings tears into my eyes. The song is just so... I couldn't even describe how beautiful it was.

"Soka... What are you thinking about right now?" he asked me, his head remaining on my chest.

"The song you just sang to Zevark... Why?" I interrogated, smiling.

I felt his shrug. "Just curious." he told me, looking up to see me with his beautiful blue eyes.

I arched an eyemarking, giggling as he touched my lips. "What are we going to do, Ani?"

He knew what I was talking about. "Right now nothing -" I was about object but he stopped me by continuing. "Tomorrow we will contact the Jedi we truly trust."

I nodded, stoking his cheek. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you more."

Anakin kissed my cheeks before devouring my lips. I giggled before Anakin joined in and chuckled as we separated for breath.

He hitched my leg up around his waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Anakin started to thrust his lower half against me, sending warm chills all over my body.

I closed my eyes as he continued to do that. We both moaned quietly as his pace began to speed up.

"Anakin..." I gasped, my hands roaming all over his wet chest.

His hand slid up my nightgown, rubbing my bare leg. Anakin kissed my neck hungrily as I whimpered.

He pulled back; his face was clearly overtaken by worry. "Are okay? Do you -?"

I shook my head. "No..." I whispered, leaning up for his lips.

The entire night was a beautiful bliss of happiness. A happiness love that I would never forget. 


	30. Allies

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV  
><strong>  
>I haven't heard a word from Plo-Koon in a while since Anakin contacted him a few hours ago.<p>

It's been three months since the Jedi gave us the message. I haven't been sleeping these past few months. Anything I've heard or seen something suspicious, I either react or tell Anakin.

However, Anakin had also the same problem. He wasn't reacting like I was but he would get more overprotective.

"Ani?" I breathed, uncrossing my arms from above my chest. "What is it?"

Anakin had his eyes closed for a long time which wasn't actually normal for him unless he was sleeping. "I feel... Something _sinister_."

"All the way out _here_?" I gasped, my eyes locked on our children.

Zevark was playing with Shmi in the snow while Vesta was still asleep inside with Satine.

"Yes..." he whispered, he finally looked up to open his eyes to gaze at me.

"Do you know _who_ or _what_ it is?" I asked him, holding his flesh hand.

He shook his head. "No, but it feels _familiar_." he told me, ripping his gaze from mine to look around the forest.

I followed his glare but all I could see were my children with Obi-Wan and the endless blanket of snow.

Suddenly, someone threw a snowball at Anakin.

"What the -" he almost shouted, frowning at the three of them.

Obi-Wan was whistling, pointing at both of our children. He noticed Anakin was gazing at him. Obi-Wan held up his hands in defense.

"Hey now -" he chuckled, backing away from Anakin.

I arched an eyemarking and looked up at Anakin. He, too, had an evil grin and his eyebrow was arched.

"The old man wants to go the hard way, huh?" Anakin smiled, gathering a bunch of snow into his hands to form a snowball. "Yeah, well..." he bounced the snowball up and down in his hand, weighing it a couple of times. "You just asked for it. You son of a bleep-blob!"

Obi-Wan took a couple of long steps back before actually making a run for it.

Anakin immediately went after him, Zevark struggled to rise to his feet but he finally stood up.

My eyes widen. "Ani!" I shouted, laughing.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the middle of tackling each other. My husband pushed his former master to the ground and came running towards us. His eyes also widen as Zevark stood up, his tiny legs wobbling.

"Come on, Zevark." Anakin motioned our son to walk over to him.

Zevark wobbled over to his father, balancing himself. Anakin hesitated and held his hands out when Zevark almost fell a couple of times.

I let my tears of happiness fall as they pleased, my son finally made it to his father's arms.

"Yay!" Anakin chuckled as he lifted Zevark into his arms as our son's giggles made us all join in.

I felt... Something eerie. I turned west towards the forest of pine.

Anakin came beside me, frowning as he looked where I did.

"Ahsoka... Get inside." He told me, pushing me slightly towards the house.

I turned to look at him in worry. "Ani -" I whispered, Anakin looked down as I spoke. "We've been _separated_ so many times. I can't stand being away from you. Please..."

He hesitated, glaring west before eyeing me. "Fine... Obi-Wan get Shmi and Zevark inside the house with Satine and come back here as soon as possible."

Obi-Wan nodded, running towards the house.

I gazed at my husband, holding his hands in front of us. "Anakin... What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes, thinking. "I could still feel the dark _presences_ in the woods."

I embraced him, trying to feel all of his confidence wash over me. I had no time to react when Anakin darted into the woods.

"Anakin!" I cried out, my eyes roaming around the gigantic open meadow and the evergreen forest surrounding me. I continued to screech out his name, sobbing because... "No... No! Anakin, please, no!" I couldn't feel him through the force.

Barriss's voice suddenly caught my hearing. "Ahsoka, where's Anakin?"

I was about to make a run for it and go search for Anakin but Obi-Wan stopped me.

"Ahsoka, where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan demanded, turning me to face them.

My eyes dropped to the floor, tears dripping. "He... Disappeared. I..." I looked up at him with sorrow. "I can't feel him through the force, Obi-Wan."

Barriss suddenly pointed north as two figures appeared. "Isn't that him over there?"

I turned around and my eyes widen. "Anakin?"

My husband came running towards me, his face full with happiness. "Ahsoka, I -"

I smacked his shoulder. "What the _heck_, Anakin! Why did you take off running and seconds later I couldn't feel you through the force!"

He held up his hands in defense just like Obi-Wan did earlier. "Well, I have brought some Jedi friends who may be interested in trying to defeat the Jedi Council."

I crossed my arms above my chest, arching an eyemarking. "Is it just Master Shaak Ti?"

He shook his head, pointing north. "Nope."

I gaped as I saw more than twelve Jedi, lined up perfectly in rows of three.

Master Shaak Ti betrayed the Council to protect my children. Also, Master Fisto, Luminara, Adi-Gallia, and many others.

We all bowed and went inside.

Obi-Wan started a fire while Satine served tea or hot chocolate. My children were all fast asleep except Shmi was sitting between Anakin and me.

"So, what's the situation?" Shaak Ti asked, setting her teacup down on the coffee table.

Anakin arched an eyebrow. "As a part of the Council... Didn't they tell you about what they were planning to do?"

Shaak Ti shook her head, looking down. "No... They didn't call me to the last meeting they had."

He shifted to a comfortable sitting position as Shmi hugged his arm. "The Council want to execute my children..."

Suddenly, Satine came down with Vesta who beckoned for Anakin. He took her into his arms as everyone gazed out our child.

"Who's this?" Master Fisto asked, backing up against the wall.

"It's my daughter." Anakin responded. "The council thinks Vesta is a threat to the Jedi."

Master Fisto relaxed and came closer to us. "What harm could they do?"

Anakin looked down, clearing his throat. "They also believe Shmi and Zevark are as well a threat."

I shook my head as I took in the words. "She was born to be good not to be evil. We train her the Jedi way every single day."

"If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Council to listen." Anakin continued.

Master Luminara stepped forward. "Skywalker... I am so sorry. Please, forgive me. The council forced me to tell them the truth." she looked over to Barriss. "Barriss, please. Forgive me."

Barriss frowned, crossing her arms above her chest.

"It doesn't matter anymore... As long as you join us." Anakin said, standing. "My family's in danger. I need your help."

Master Fisto nodded, standing up. "We will join you." He declared, smiling.

"We will stand with you." Master Shaak Ti announced.

Anakin grinned in happiness.

Our Jedi friends nodded before wandering around the house.

Shmi started getting tired, her head tilting from time to time but she tried to stay awake.

Anakin carried her up to bed after he took Vesta. Shmi snuggled close to his chest, sighing in happiness.

Her father chuckled, kissing her hair before he laid her down on her bed.

"Daddy?" Shmi whispered, holding onto Anakin's hand. "Why do the Jedi want to kill me?"

I bit my lip and looked away from her.

Anakin stroked her hair back, squeezing her hand. "Shmi... They think you and your brother and sister are a threat to the Jedi."

"Why?"

"Well, they think that you'll use your Jedi abilities in front of regular people and then they will report that Jedi are still out there and that they want to kill all of us."  
>Anakin explained to her.<p>

Shmi gazed down at her fingers. "Why am I always the reason to start a war? Why couldn't I just _die_ when I was born?"

Anakin's eyes widen in shock just like mine. "Shmi, don't you ever say that. Do you hear me?"

She nodded and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Daddy." she apologized.

Anakin smiled, "It's alright, little love." he kissed her forehead before rising up to his feet and heading out.

Shmi held his hand. "Can you sing for me, Daddy?"

Anakin grinned, before he began to sing. "_If you find your family, don't you cry. In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_."

"You're _so cold but you feel alive. Lay your hand on me one last time._" Shmi smiled.

"Master Skywalker, Master Fisto needs you downstairs." Barriss announced from the doorway.

Anakin sighed but nodded. "Very well, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Barriss nodded and left the room.

I looked at her briefly for a moment before gazing back at Anakin in concern.

He jerked his head towards Shmi as well as his eyes motioned towards her direction. I nodded and came to her side.

"I'll be back, little love." he promised, getting up again. "We'll have to sing another day." he winked before leaving.

As minutes went by, I hummed to Shmi a song as she began to sleep. She let me lay down next to her.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you." I breathed, kissing her forehead.

Shmi gave me a cute little smile before drifting to sleep.

I stayed there for a couple of minutes before getting up and heading out towards the hallway. As I began to draw in closer downstairs, the sound of an argument increased.

"The children must be destroyed! Our secret has never been more imperil!" Master Plo-Koon hollered, his frown made me feel hurt inside.

Everyone was on Anakin's side, fighting to keep the children safe.

"If you lay one damn finger on Ahsoka or any of my children I swear I will kill you without hesitation!" Anakin growled, cursing many words that some people gasped.

I hurried downstairs and stood next to Anakin. I held him back before he was about to lean forward towards Plo.

"Get out of my house, Master Plo." I said, eyeing him.

Plo-Koon frowned, but nodded. He began to leave as he said, "As you wish, but remember we're still after your children, Anakin and Ahsoka." he smiled and shut the door.

I made a sound of disgust. "Anakin, let's go to bed."

Everyone said goodnight and slept either in a hotel, or in one of the guest rooms in the three story house.

Anakin and I sat on the couch as we watched a music video by Paramore called '**Monster**'. As we watched I began to drift to sleep.

I found myself in the middle of a battlefield... The aftermath of it.

I looked around me, seeing nothing but pitch black.

_'You were my conscious'_

I, then, saw Anakin a few feet away from me.

_'So solid now you're like water  
>and we started drowning<em>.'

The ground suddenly turned to icy cold water. I tried desperately to catch for my breath. As I struggled, Anakin seemed calm. He wasn't even swimming... It looked more like he was just standing.

_'Not like we'd sink any further.  
>But I let my heart go.<em>'

I started drowning as gigantic waves came started to be form. I hated water... And I didn't know how to swim.

I gagged for air, swimming up.

Anakin suddenly threw his wedding ring down to the cold ocean.

_'It's somewhere down at the bottom.'  
><em>  
>I eyed it on sadness but swam down to it. I knew the Anakin in my dream right now is not my Anakin.<p>

_'But I'll get a new one. And come back for the hope that you've stolen.'_

I stopped and began to swim back up.

_'I'll stop the whole world._  
><em>I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster.<br>And eating us alive.  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?'<em>

I remembered the battle in Mandalore when Death Watch wanted revenge after they thought Lux was dead.

I fought next to Anakin and we did tricks that involved teamwork.

_'Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours_.'

I smiled in relief after we defeated Death Watch. However, Anakin and I celebrated on Mustafar... Because he thought I was dead.

_'I'm only human;  
>I've got a skeleton in me.<br>But I've got a skeleton in me_.'

The memory of Anakin and I reuniting and arguing on Mustafar filled my dream.

_'But I'm not the villain.  
>Despite what you're always preaching.<br>Call me a traitor.  
>I'm just collecting your victims.<br>And they're getting stronger.  
>I hear them calling.<br>And calling!'  
><em>  
>Anakin flexed his fingers into a fist and raised it in the air.<p>

I saw myself being lifted in the air, choking and gasping for breath.

Anakin continued to scream and rage made his face unrecognizable.

Then, I finally collapsed on the floor.

_'I'll stop the whole world.  
>I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster.<br>And eating us alive.  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive<em>?'

As that memory faded, the memories of being on Mortis overpowered the Mustafar memories.

My possessed self lunged towards Anakin in an attempt to kill him. The fury burning gold eyes locked on Anakin's blue eyes.

_'Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours.'_

Anakin embraced me as I coughed for breath when I came back to life after the Son drained the life force out of me.

_'Well find your strength in solution_.'

Anakin raised both of his arms in the air as he was tested by the Father on our first visit on Mortis.

_'But I liked the tension.'_

I begged him to not listen to the Father before he set us free.

_'And not always knowing the answers.  
>But you're gonna lose it.<br>You're gonna lose it.'  
><em>  
>I remembered all the times I've seen Anakin turn to the dark side... It hurt me so much.<p>

_'I'll stop the whole world.  
>I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster.<br>And eating us alive.  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<em>

_Well now that you're gone  
>the world is...<em>

_I'll stop the whole world.  
>I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster.<br>And eating us alive.  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<br>Well now that you're gone -'  
><em>  
>Every memory from our first time<br>we met and the first time I saw him to today and our beautiful time together alone.

_'The world is ours_.'

Then, the final memory was our first kiss which seemed so long ago. 


	31. Doesn't Mean I'm Alive In The End

**Anakin Skywalker's POV  
><strong>  
>I stood in front of Shmi and Ahsoka as the Council approached from the far side of the field.<p>

The black cloaks stood out from the snow covered trees and ground around them.

A single man approached even closer, his weak wrinkly hands out stretched towards us. His old hoarse voice sent chills down my spine.

"Ah, _young Skywalker_, so good to see you!" the old man's voice made Ahsoka flinch.

I held her hand tightly, reassuring her without turning to face her.

The old man pulled down his hood, revealing his wrinkly worn out face.

_Chancellor_ _Palpatine_.

Ahsoka and I snarled, hisses followed from our allies' mouths. I was about to lean forward but Ahsoka stopped me.

The Chancellor's allies reacted by crouching and leaning forward as well.

"Settle down my friends..." The Chancellor stuck out his arm in front of his lined up allies. "Now, now, no need to get _aggressive_." he smiled a devilish smile which sickened me.

"Chancellor Palpatine, the _second_ person I'd expect!" I said.

"Who's the _first_?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. His face looked disappointed.

"Master Windu of course." I chuckled.

"You little -" Windu began to walk forward but one of the figures stopped him.

The Chancellor shook his head. He looked through Ahsoka and I. "I see your daughter is here." he smiled.

I growled.

"Ani, don't." Ahsoka begged, looking straight up at me.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself, before eyeing her again.  
>"I'm sorry" I mouthed.<p>

"What do you want, _Chancellor_?" Obi-Wan called out.

The Chancellor frowned as he heard Obi-Wan's voice. "Well, _Master Kenobi_, I've seen you are fighting for your former apprentice's side. Didn't see that coming."

"Yes, well it's pretty obvious you didn't. You sided with the Jedi."

"Indeed." he agreed, chuckling. "I've seen you have your own wife."

Obi-Wan ignited his weapon, frowning.

"And I've seen _you_, Anakin, my dear boy; have your own wife."

I ignited my weapon, hissing. "Don't you _dare_ -" I warned, my anger boiling.

He laughed and raised his arms in the air. "My dear friends! Do you agree to _destroy_ the Skywalker family and their allies?"

His crowd started howling in cheer and agreement. Our side started hissing, barking out curses, growling and shouting.

"My children, please, destroy all these evil _demons_ so you can live in peace and happiness without _fearing_ that all these Jedi scums will reveal that you are still in hiding!"

The black cloaks started getting closer by the second. Shmi tightened her grip on me but I force pushed her, gently, to Lux's arms and motioned him to run and hide.

Ahsoka and I sprinted towards our enemies, igniting our weapons, followed by our friends and their weapons also igniting.

I yelled in fury and slashed the dark cloaked figures as they past me.

Suddenly, after endless minutes of fighting, I heard Ahsoka's piercing cry. I turned around and found Ahsoka lying on the ground.

"_Ahsoka_!" I roared. As I made my way to her, I slashed everyone who had a black cloak on.

I kneeled down next to her. I held her in my arms and used the force repulse as I yelled in rage again.

Everyone flew away from Ahsoka and me, possibly a couple of hundred yards away.

Mostly all the black cloaks were dead, some were pierced through a sharp tree branch when I used the force. I got up and sprinted towards the house. I set Ahsoka on the medical bed and turned on the doctor droids, telling them what happened.

Seconds later, they began to shove me out the door. I fought them off until my master and the others dragged me out the door. I headed outside and finally had my chance to kill the Chancellor. I ignited my weapon and raced forward towards him. He ignited his crimson weapon and shot out force lighting out of his fingertips.

I blocked it and charged towards him again.

He snickered. "When I'm done with you, Skywalker, I will get your wife and children!" he cackled.

"You've _betrayed_ me! You _lied_ to me when you told me the Jedi were planning to take over!" I screeched, pushing him down to his knees. "If I could defeat Dooku, then, killing you shall be easy."

The Chancellor kept on laughing. He tried to overpower me bit soon found out he couldn't.

"You _underestimate_ my _power_!" I roared before slashing his head off.

I huffed out a sigh and fell to my knees.

Minutes later, I went back to my wife. She was still blue and cold. Motionless.

I sat on a chair and began to weep. Begging and praying... Saying that it should've been me.

Suddenly, I saw a bright light in the entrance of the doorway. I squinted my eyes as I saw Qui-Gon in front of me, holding his hand out.

I looked at it, knowing that if I took it... it would save Ahsoka. With a deep breath, I placed my hand on top of his and got up, heading directly towards the bright doorway.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, groaning in pain before turning around and seeing Anakin on the floor.

My heart raced and started hammering against my ribs. I began to cry out for help, trying to rip the needles out of me.

"No!" I sobbed.

_**Months later...**_

"Ahsoka..." Anakin breathed, lifting his hand to stroke my wet cheek. He smiled weakly. "Why the sad face?"

I leaned against his hand, closing my eyes as he continued stroking my cheek. "It's nothing, Ani... It's just hard seeing you here..." I bit my lip, fighting the tears.

His smile remained even after I said that. Anakin frowned, his smile disappearing every second, and held my hand. "Love... Do you remember what I said so many months ago?" he asked.

I thought back, trying to remember. I smiled and nodded. "Yes... About you and I dying _together_."

Anakin chuckled. "That was your promise... right?"

I nodded again. "Yes..."

"Well... Ahsoka, that promise... I want you to live longer than me. Forget about that promise, my love." he began.

"What?" I gasped, shaking my head as the tears trickled down my face.

He continued, "I'm suffering... I've been suffering from this disease for almost seven months now. You're not. There's no need for you to end your life because mine has ended."

"Don't say that, Ani." I whispered, my lips quivering. "I will suffer without you."

Anakin shook his head before coughing out blood into the nearest bowl he could find. "Love... The force is calling me... It's been calling me for these past six months... It's telling me to come home."

I began to weep, shaking my head, kissing his flesh hand. "No... No, Ani. Please, don't leave me here. Take me with you."

"I wish I could, my love." he admitted as the tears he tried to hold in finally rolled down his cheeks. "I wish I could..."

As I began to shed more tears, he added. "The pain of not having you with me hurts even more...Love, please promise me that you won't follow me. The kids will need their mother."

"They need their father, too. They need their father more than their mother." I snapped.

Anakin closed his eyes, sighing. "I know they do, Ahsoka... They need _both_ parents. Just please, promise me?" he swallowed and shivered. "Tell the kids Daddy said bye."

I couldn't say no to him, so, I nodded. "Promise me we'll be able to communicate."

He smiled before we kissed. "I promise... Can you... May I hear your beautiful voice one last time?"

I smiled and ran my fingers through his sweaty damp hair.

"Of course, my love..." I breathed, holding his hand tightly.

He smiled and gripped it, too, kissing my hand.

"_My love,  
>leave yourself behind.<br>Beat inside me,  
>leave you blind.<em>

_My love,  
>you have found peace.<br>You were searching for relief._

_You gave it all,  
>gave into the call.<br>You took a chance and  
>you took a fall for us.<em>

_You came thoughtfully,  
>loved me faithfully.<br>You taught me honor,  
>you did it for me.<em>

_Tonight you will sleep for good.  
>You will wait for me my love.<em>

_Now I am strong.  
>You gave me all.<br>You gave all you had and  
>now I am home.<em>

_My love,  
>leave yourself behind.<br>Beat inside me,  
>leave you blind.<em>

_My love,  
>look what you can do.<br>I am mending,  
>I'll be with you.<em>

_You took my hand,  
>added a plan.<br>You gave me your heart.  
>I asked you to dance with me.<em>

_You loved honestly,  
>Did what you could release.<br>Aaaahhh Oooh._

_I know you're pleased to go.  
>I won't relieve this love.<em>

_Now I am strong.  
>You gave me all.<br>You gave all you had  
>and now I am home!<em>

_Aaah (My love)  
>Oooh!(Beat inside me.)<br>Aaaah! Aah! Oooh._

_My love,  
>leave yourself behind,<br>Beat inside me,  
>I'll be with you.<br>Oooooohh ooooh.  
>Du du du oooooohh<em>."

He clapped his weak hands, making me smile slightly. I leaned in to kiss his lips one last time.

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker." I whispered in his ear, holding his hand tighter.

"I love you, Ahsoka Tano." his voice cracked when he noticed the tears continued to drip down my cheeks.

With that, his hand fell from mind as the heart monitor beeped a long irritating sound.

I closed my eyes, sighing a trembling sigh. _'You always have the last word, Ani..._.' 


	32. This Is Not The End

**Well, that's the story…  
><strong> 

_**(Suicide Season- Bring Me the Horizon)**_

**Deception will be coming your way! :)**

**Story by**: Anisoka21

**Mostly all Characters belong to**: George Lucas

**Characters:**

Ahsoka Skywalker 

Anakin Skywalker 

Shmi Ahsoka Skywalker 

Anakin Zevark Skywalker 

Vesta Anika Skywalker 

Obi-Wan Kenobi 

Satine Kenobi 

William Kenobi 

Alissa Kenobi 

Alana Mussolini Skywalker 

Benjamin Anakin Skywalker 

Mercia Skywalker 

Benjamin Moravia 

Jane Moravia 

Vicente Monet 

Rachel Monet 

Aron Holt 

Mercia Skywalker Holt 

Kerra Holt 

Master Yoda 

Mace Windu 

Adi-Gallia 

Plo-Koon 

Shaak Ti 

Master Mundi 

Luminara Unduli 

Barriss Offee 

Aayla Secura 

Commander Cody 

Captain Rex 

Commander Bly 

Lux Bonteri 

Carolina Tano 

Guillermo Tano 

Count Dooku 

The Son 

R2-D2 

Master Fisto 

Darth Maul 

Savage Opress 

Pre-Vizsla 

Death Watch warriors 

Anonymous aliens and humans in Anakin's nightmare 

Separatist Umbaran male 

Zygerrian couple 

Chancellor Palpatine 

Satine's Handmaiden 

The Father 

Qui-Gon 

The Jedi Council 

Senators of the Republic

**Planets and places:  
><strong>  
>Coruscant <p>

Mustafar 

Shili 

Aldeeran 

Mandalore 

Jedi Temple 

Medical Wing 

Lower Streets of Coruscant 

Satine's palace

**Music (I own nothing of the music! All this music belongs to great artists!):**

•Better Days- Breaking Benjamin

•So Cold- Breaking Benjamin

•Breath- Breaking Benjamin

•Corre! - Jesse y Joy

•Take Me Under- Three Days Grace

•Broken- Seether Feat. Amy Lee

•Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift Feat. The Civil Wars

•Blow Me Away- Breaking Benjamin Feat. Sydney Duran from Valora

•Diary Of Jane- Breaking Benjamin

•You Fight Me- Breaking Benjamin

•Forever- Breaking Benjamin

•Who Wants To Live Forever- Breaking Benjamin

•Dear Agony- Breaking Benjamin

•Say Goodbye- Skillet

•A Thousand Years- Christina Perri

•Anthem Of The Angels- Breaking Benjamin

•Monster- Paramore

•My Love- Sia

_**(A few incoming artists for Deception):**_

**Black Veil Brides**

**Bring Me The Horizon**

**Breaking Benjamin**


End file.
